Sunlight
by stellaasuna28
Summary: Ten years after Naraku's downfall, Inuyasha's feelings for Rin become an unexpected complication in his relationship with his half-brother. Especially when that half-brother leaves Rin WITH Inuyasha and expects him to protect her...
1. Flowers and Clumsy Girls

"Can I please go play with Rin now?" Shippo asked for what felt, to Inuyasha, like the thousandth time.

"No!" He responded gruffly. "Sango told me to watch you. Now stop talking I'm trying to concen—oof!" His last word was cut off by a tremendous blow from his sparring opponent.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha barked, and swung back at the imposing form of his half brother. Sesshoumaru blocked the attack easily with tenseiga and struck again, swiping below the hanyou's feet so that he landed flat on his back.

"Bastard..." Inuyasha groaned.

"Giving in to your anger," Sesshoumaru drawled slowly, "will only make you vulnerable." He sheathed his sword, considering the lesson over. Inuyasha growled and sat up, rubbing the sore spot in his gut. "You know, you're not as all-knowing as you think," he muttered at his brother's back. Sesshoumaru's only response was a quiet rumble, which might have been laughter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A bright voice called, then, "Oh, Shippo!" Rin emerged from the woods with Sango on her tail. She was clutching a generous bunch of flowers. As she crossed the field to where he and her sort-of father stood, Inuyasha marveled again at how quickly she had grown in the ten years since they defeated Naraku. He reminded himself that humans aged much more quickly than demons. Shippo had barely changed at all. He was still the obnoxious kitsune Kagome had adopted all those years ago. But Rin, who had been a grubby child when Sesshoumaru found her, was now a young woman. She still loved collecting flowers and she still played with Shippo whenever she and Sesshoumaru came to visit, so in Inuyasha's mind she had just gotten a lot...taller. That's all it was. She was taller and sometime, _sometimes, _she was cleaner. She always did carry with her the scent of earth, but it wasn't a dirty smell. It was like the soil after the rain. Pleasant. Sunny, even.

"RIN!" Shippo launched himself at her and she laughed as she caught him, sacrificing her flowers in order to cuddle the little kitsune. "Rin I wanted to come play with you in the woods but they wouldn't let me!" He chattered.

"It's okay, I was just trying to find these flowers—" her voice died down a bit as suddenly, Inuyasha was there, picking up the flowers and handing them to her, "they are pretty rare this time of year." She continued quietly. Inuyasha shrugged and stalked away, aware of his older brother's eyes on him. Rin continued into the village with the flowers tucked in the crook of one arm and Shippo tucked contentedly in the other. Sango looked back at Inuyasha and his half-brother as though she wanted to say something, then thought better of it and went down towards the village herself.

"Watch yourself, hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha walked by.

"I ain't gonna do nothin'!" Inuyasha snapped. "Keh. I don't even know what you're worried about."

"Hnn." The taiyukai looked down his nose at his half brother. "I said I would train you, but maybe the time has come for our pack to depart."

"Fine. Get going then," Inuyasha spat and leapt into the trees, still muttering to himself about flowers and clumsy girls.


	2. Knives and Poison

Knives and Poison

Sheets of heavy rain swatted at the mouth of the cavern where Rin, Jaken, Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un had made their camp. Rin shivered a little bit and snuggled closer to Ah-Un's warmth. They had left the village more abruptly than she liked. Just after she'd come in with her flowers, Lord Sesshoumaru had found her and insisted they return to their den. Rin was surprised. Since the taiyukai had begun training his half brother in earnest, they often stayed for weeks at a time. Rin cherished those times. She loved Lord Sesshoumaru; he was her protector and caretaker, but he was often lost in his own thoughts, leaving Rin with no one but Jaken to converse with, and Jaken wasn't the most pleasant person to speak with.

When they had begun spending time with Inuyasha's pack about a year ago, Rin had been slightly nervous. At that point she hadn't seen Inuyasha or the others in quite some time. What would they think of her? It had never ocurred to her to worry about her appearance, or her cleanliness, but she felt out of place right away when they met Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku at the outskirts of the village. Her clothing was worn and dirty and her hair stood around her head in a cloud-like formation. Sango had taken her in, though, and shown her how to wash and comb her hair. Rin also suspected that Sango had spoken secretly to Sesshoumaru about the length of Rin's kimono, because the very next day he had presented her with three new ones in varying shades of blue and green, rather plain, but made of sturdy fabric.

Rin plucked at the blue fabric of the kimono, now slightly damp from the wet weather. A calm voice pulled her from her reverie.

"How is your equipment?" It was Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin took the question for the veiled instruction it really was and began digging around in Ah-Un's saddlebags until she found what she was looking for. The leather case she pulled out was blessedly dry, having been wrapped carefully before being stowed. She opened the case and checked the precious glass vials and the four gleaming knives, each small enough to be concealed completely in her closed fist.

"It's dry." She said, making to close the box. A clawed hand stopped her.

"Practice."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said obediently, although a part of her wanted to say _really? Now?_ She would much rather be left alone with her troubled thoughts. Nevertheless, she fished the knives out of their protective casing and cast around for something to aim at. Watching her gaze, Lord Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Use Jaken," He said dismissively.

"Wh—what?" The small retainer stammered. "My, my Lord surely—"

His last words were cut off when a knife whizzed through the air and through his hat, pinning it into a tiny crack in the cave wall. Jaken yelped and ran. Rin's laughter rang out gleefully as he hid, quivering, behind Ah-Un.

"Jaken," She called, "Jaken I'm just kidding. I'm not going to use you for target practice!"

Sesshoumaru mumbled something about tenseiga being put to good use but this time, Rin ignored her Lord and set to juggling the sharp knives, flipping them so that they were hidden in her palm and then pushing them through the space between her fingers, like claws. It was a move that she'd learned over many hours of practicing and paid for with many small scars, but it was worth it. To an enemy, she would never appear to be anything more than a sweet girl who loved flowers-until one of her knives was poised under his throat.

Only those in Lord Sesshoumaru's small pack knew anything about Rin's "training". It had begun when Sesshoumaru had found her, as a child, using sticks to emulate the claws of her beloved Lord. He had never fully explained his reasoning for indulging her fantasy of being as deadly as a youkai, but she suspected that he wanted her to be able to defend herself should the need arise. The poison—that had come later. In her efforts to feed herself by foraging through the wildlife Rin had discovered the plants that could heal, and those that could harm. She'd experimented with boiling them down or mixing them with oils to see if she could maximize their effects. Two of the glass vials in the box held her best potions, one for putting someone to sleep and another for muddling their senses (a great advantage with so many nose-sensetive youkai in her vicinity). The third vial held the most precious of all—a small amount of the acid green liquid that was her Lord's own poison. A drop or two on the knife, a scratch anywhere on the body, and any of these three potions began to take effect.

Rin ruminated on her jealousy when Sesshoumaru declared that he would begin training his half-brother. Sure, her Lord spent many hours with her, helping her to hone her skills with knives and poisons, but always in secret. He never praised her, never even mentioned her skill to Inuyasha and the others, and had forbidden Rin to speak of it. What could she do? Whenever she saw Inuyasha waving that hunk of a sword tetsusaiga around, she yearned for her delicate little knives. She wanted to show him what _she _could do. While he yelled and cursed and dithered around with Sesshoumaru, she longed to sneak up behind him and take a lock of hair with one small swipe. She wanted Inuyasha, and everyone else there, to look at her with respect and admiration in their eyes. Right now they still only ever looked at her with pity.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin ventured, as she finally began cleaning and sharpening her blades before putting them away.

"Yes?"

"When can we go back?" She asked hopefully. Sesshoumaru paused, then sighed.

"Was there something you wanted to do there?" He asked archly.

"No, only...no I guess not. Nothing in particular," She said.

"We won't be going back." Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

"What? Why not?" Rin's voice cracked as she spoke.

"You said yourself you didn't have anything you wanted to do there." Sesshoumaru responded smoothly. Rin scowled and put her hands on her hips. She glared at her Lord, and he lasted only a few moments under her stare.

"I didn't like the way the hanyou was smelling you." He said bluntly.

"_Smelling _me? Inuyasha?" Rin said, astounded. Having been raised by an inuyukai, she was not totally ignorant of what that could mean. "You mean you're worried Inuyasha is...attracted to me?"

"Obviously."

"Well he's not." She said with certainty.

"He is."

"Ew, no he's not."

"You are still a child. You do not understand these things." Sesshoumaru said patiently.

"I understand that I am not...interested...in Inuyasha." Rin responded, "So it's his problem."

"Is it now?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha


	3. Dogs and Secret Meetings

**Chapter Three: Dogs and Secret Meetings**

Sesshoumaru had been avoiding _her_ for a long time. He knew he could handle a confrontation, but it was an annoyance he'd rather not deal with. For the last decade she hadn't figured into his plans in any way, although it was her fault that he and Rin lived the way they did now.

When he had first brought Rin to the fortress, _she _had been the most appalled. She'd rallied the other demons (and demonesses) into a fury over the little human girl. Sesshoumaru had left as soon as the danger was brought to his attention. Since then he, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un formed a motley pack and camped in various dens around the Western lands.

After he'd left, he'd taken a few extra precautions with the locations of their den and had gone to some measures to mask Rin's all-too-human scent when lesser demons approached.

It was unfortunate, irksome even, that Rin had been discovered. The howling she-demon would not come herself to see Sesshoumaru, so he felt safe with the amount of protection he had afforded Rin. A lesser demon would smell only the heavy sweetness of his poison if it were ever to approach their den. But he reckoned without the girl's own meddling.

He'd encouraged her experiments once she'd shown the desire and the aptitude. He'd felt it was practical, helping her learn to defend herself. As a human, Rin had few defenses against demonkind, and precious little to elevate her to their level. How could he deny her the sense of self-satisfaction that came from the knowledge that she could fool demons? That she could fight better than most demons hundreds of years older than her? She may be physically weak, and so breakable, but she was wily and skilled. He would never have admitted it out loud to anyone, but he was proud of her.

But _pride _only goes so far, he thought to himself miserably. The snake demon that had born _her _message would not have noticed Rin if she hadn't decided to use it as target practice. Even _that _wouldn't have been a problem, since the demon had shriveled up into ash the moment Rin's poisoned knife touched its flesh. No, the _problem _was that the snakes traveled in pairs. The second snake demon knew better than to show itself after Rin's display, and although Sesshoumaru had tracked it through the forest and killed it later, there was no way of knowing if it had been able to convey the message back to its mistress.

"_Rin,"_ Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Rin knew immediately upon her Lord's return that he was angry. The quieter he got, the angrier he was, and right now his voice was deadly quiet.

"Yes, my Lord?" She said as meekly as possible. She knew she had done something wrong when, after she had destroyed the snake demon, Sesshoumaru had growled and disappeared off into the forest. "Are you displeased with me?" She asked as the yukai came into view. He gritted his teeth.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You did not have my permission to attack." he ground out.

"I saw a threat and I dispatched it!" Rin defended, looking down as was proper when speaking to an alpha. "You have never been displeased with me for that before."

"This was a different threat."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she chanced a look up at Sesshoumaru's face.

"Never mind. Break camp. We will move on the hour." Sesshoumaru concluded with a toss of his silvery hair. Rin knew better than to argue with him. She packed up her belongings safely into Ah-Un's saddle bags and gently woke Jaken, who had been slumbering against his staff of two-heads.

As Sesshoumaru had promised, they were gone within the hour.


	4. Trees are Good for Troubled Sleep

Chapter Four: Trees are Good for Troubled Sleep

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Small voices rang out jofully as the hanyou made his way down towards the village. In a mood, he had spent the night out in the forest. The twin girls Aiko and Aimi, who belonged to Sango and Miroku, were still young enough to pull on his sleeves excitedly as he made his way to the village. Their little brother Katsu hopped right up onto Inuyasha's back and reached for his ears.

"Oi," Inuyasha grunted as he lifted one arm, which held a giggle Aimi, to swat at Katsu.

"Children!" Miroku's calm voice broke the giggling as the monk stode up the hill to meet his friend. "Leave Inuyasha alone. Why don't you all go play in the stream? I believe your mother was planning on doing some washing this morning."

Inuyasha sighed gratefully as the young ones squealed in glee and set off towards the stream. He raked a clawed hand through his thick hair distractedly.

"Fourth night," The monk said amiably as he turned to join Inuyasha as he walked down the hill.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've spent four nights in the trees. You haven't slept in the trees since Kagome was around. Anything bothering you?"

"Keh, nothing's bothering me." Inuyasha growled, "Cut it out Miroku."

"Alright," Miroky responded evenly. "But if you ever—"

"Wait," Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, nose twitching, "Do you smell that?"

"Inuyasha...I _am _human, remember?"

"I smell the bastard."

"Your brother is coming?"

"My _half-brother._" Inuyasha corrected.

A moment later Sesshoumaru could be seen cresting the hill, with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un in tow.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called out as the group neared them, "I thought you said you weren't coming back."

"Apprently I was mistaken," Sesshoumaru responded smoothly. "Rin, go find those children. Perhaps they would enjoy picking flowers with you."

"My children, _Aiko, Aimi, and Katsu," _Miroku cut in with a little bit of a bite to his voice, "Are playing in the stream with Sango. I'm sure they would be happy to see you, Rin."

"My Lord," Rin began, looking upset.

"_Go_." Was the only response. With an angry huff Rin set off in the direction of the stream, casting dark looks over her shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked. "She looks mad."

"What she looks like is of no concern to you," Sesshoumaru replied. "I have something I need to discuss with you and the monk, in private."


	5. A Turning of the Moon

Chapter Five: A Turning of the Moon

Rin was busy splashing in the stream with the children when Miroku arrived to help Sango finish up their washing. She lifted Katsu up onto her shoulders as the twins whispered conspiratorially to one another at her feet. They had spent the last hour looking for smooth stones that might be fashioned into necklaces, a skill Rin possessed which greatly endeared her to her young friends.

"What do you think of this one?" Aiko said, holding up a smooth white stone. "Could you make something out of this one? Maybe a necklace?"

"That looks beautiful!" Rin said, "I like the color." To her surprised, the young girl blushed to her roots, but she handed Rin the stone anyway. "I'll bore a hole in this once I get my tools from Ah-Un's pack."

"How long will you be staying this time, Rin?" Asked Aimi, the more reserved of the twins. Rin opened her mouth to answer, but Miroku spoke before her.

"Rin will be staying for a long visit this time. Perhaps a whole turning of the moon!" He said, making eye contact with Rin. Sango straightened up from her perch on the rock to look over at her husband.

"What a nice surprise!" She said. "Rin, perhaps you would be so kind as to help me carry these baskets back to the village?"

"Of course!" Rin said, as Miroku stepped forward to divest her of Katsu, who had recently taken to barking and growling, apparently modeling himself after his silver-haired hero, Inuyasha. Katsu growled impressively when Miroku grasped him, but the monk was not to be intimidated by his young son. "There, there," He said, "Rin will be around for a good long time."

Rin and Sango set off towards the village, laden with baskets of damp clothing and blankets. After a few moments spent in uneasy silence, Rin voiced her worries. "What's going on with Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said, almost under her breath.

"Why do you think something is going on with him?" Sango asked. "Don't you like visiting us here?"

"I do!" Rin responded quickly, "But he's been displeased with me lately and I don't know why. When we left here last time he told me we would not be coming back."

"I wonder why he would say that," Sango said, eyeing the younger girl. Having been married to a man like Miroku for as long as she had, Sango was better than most at spotting signs of attraction. She had a pretty good idea why Sesshoumaru would suddenly decide that Rin needed to stay away from Inuyasha, but why come back so soon?

"I don't know what he is planning, sweetheart," Sango said to her young friend. "But I'm glad you will be staying. I miss having another woman around."

"There are women in the village." Rin reminded her.

"Yes, but since Kagome left, there aren't any women who really understand what I've, what we've all, been through. Except you. And I've enjoyed seeing you grow."

"Oh, I haven't grown all that much," Rin demurred, moving the heavy basket she carried from one hip to the other. Sango laughed.

"Rin when you first started coming for visits you were a half-wild creature of the forest, with sticks in your hair and a torn kimono." She said fondly.

"I remember." Rin said grimly. "Sometimes I wish I still was like that."

"You are still a forest creature," Sango said seriously, "You are strong and cunning. But you are also a beautiful young woman now."

Rin blushed. "I'm not beautiful." She said automatically, remembering the looks people gave her when she was a child. The wrinkled noses, the grimaces of disgust.

Sango would have contradicted her, but she was halted by the sight of a gleeful Shippo darting down the path towards them. He leaped up into the air as he reached them, no doubt wanting to jump into Rin's arms, but thought better of it when he saw what she was carrying and did a flip in mid-air instead, landing on the dirt path in front of them with a flourish.

"Rin!" He yelped excitedly, "Did you hear! You will be staying with us from now on!"

Rin exchanged a look with Sango. "From now on? What do you mean?"

"I heard Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru speaking," Shipp dropped his voice as he reported, "and Sesshoumaru said that you should stay with us _forever."_


	6. Secrets and Surprises

**Chapter Six: Secrets and Surprises**

"She's not going to like it, you know." Inuyasha said, folding his arms over his bright red clothing.

"Rin enjoys her visits to the village." Sesshoumaru responded, looking bored.

"Yeah, but you just said this isn't going to be _just_ a visit."

"I said I don't know when I will be able to return. I wanted to make sure she is cared for."

"Since when do you want _me _to care for Rin?" Inuyasha huffed, looking at his feet. Sesshoumaru did not miss the embarrassment in his half-brother's scent. He growled and flexed a sharp claw under the hanyou's neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he didn't back away.

"You will _protect_ her, nothing more." He growled. "Leave the _caring _to the monk and his wife."

"What is your problem? If you're so worried about her why are you leaving her here?" Inuyasha said, glaring at his half-brother. Sesshoumaru pulled his claws back and considered the question.

"I have business elsewhere." He said simply.

"Keh. The type of business that puts Rin in danger?"

"The type of business that keeps Rin _out _of danger."

"So you're just going to leave."

"Hnn. You would like me to stay?"

"_No. _But what am I supposed to tell her?"

"Rin has lived with me since she was a child. She will understand."

"Keh." Inuyasha glared at his half-brother. He was hesitating. Why didn't the bastard just go?

Just as he thought it, Sesshoumaru did turn to go, then stopped.

"Inuyasha." He said, turning his head but not looking at his brother.

"What?"

"You will keep _tenseiga _for me."

"_What?" _

Sesshoumaru continued, still not looking at Inuyasha. He spoke softly, almost as though he would just thinking out loud, "If I am correct in my assumption, then my going home will keep the danger away from Rin. So this should not be necessary, but—" He sighed audibly and untied the fang's scabbard, holding the sword out to Inuyasha. The hanyou took it, ears flat against his head in confusion. "You are the second son of my father," Sesshoumaru continued formally, "You wield his fang, _tetsusaiga. _If I should not return, or if danger should come to this village, you may have need of both blades."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed, but he nodded in acceptance and tied the scabbard with the fang of heaven to his side, opposite his own sword. Sesshoumaru again stepped away as if to leave, and again he returned, this time grasping the front of Inuyasha's garment and dragging him almost off of his feet.

"If you so much as _touch _her, you filth," He snarled into Inuyasha's face, "You will pay me with your _life._"

Inuyasha growled back, "You sure know how to ask for help."

Sesshoumaru dropped him and turned, leaving the hut without another word.

Rin was breathing heavily, but not quite gasping, when she reached the village. After Shippo's bizarre announcement she'd had to make an effort not to reveal her distress, but there was no convincing her feet to move any slower. By the time she reached the village she had been running, with Sango and Shippo left behind. Shippo probably would have kept pace with Rin if Sango hadn't encouraged the kitsune to stay back with her.

As she entered the first neat row of huts, Rin cast her eyes around for her tall Lord. Where was he? Surely he would give her an explanation. Because of her intimate knowledge of yukai senses, Rin was not surprised when she saw Inuyasha emerge from one of the huts and take two bounding steps towards her. She backed up and nearly tripped over her laundry, which had spilled from the basket she had carelessly brought along with her in her dash to get to the village. Inuyasha reached out and steadied her with one clawed hand. As soon as she straightened he seemed to remember himself and snatched his hand back, face reddening a little bit.

"What is it?" He asked, "I could smell you from all the way over there!"

Rin knew he was referring to the smell of her distress but she puffed her cheeks out anyway, "Don't talk about the way I _smell, _Inuyasha," she said. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha surprised her by blushing furiously. He looked down, not saying anything. Rin stepped forward, suspicious.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" She repeated, eyes narrowed.

"He'll be...back soon." Inuyasha stammered. Rin didn't need to be a demon to smell the lie.

"Where did he go?" She demanded.

"He didn't go anywhere!" Inuyasha backed up a step.

"Stop LYING to me, Inuyasha!" Rin yelled. "Where did your brother go?"

"He just said he had to go check something out with the cat demons!" Inuyasha roared back. "So quit moaning! He'll be back."

"So why do you look so uncertain? What did he say to you? Why didn't he tell me where he was going? Why didn't he say goodbye?" Rin's voice broke slightly. Inuyasha relented, blushing again.

"Look I'm sure he'll be fine. He wanted you here so I could protect you. He seemed to think you might be in danger." Inuyasha said, more softly.

"I'm going after him. Did he leave Ah-Un?" Rin brushed past, scanning for the horizon for the two-headed dragon, mentally calculating how much she needed to pack for the journey. _Or perhaps I should travel light? _

Inuyasha stepped in front of her, halting her with a hand on her arm.

"Rin," He said, "He didn't want you to follow him."

"Get out of my way Inuyasha."

"I promised I would protect you. He was worried that someone might come after you."

"I'm going after him. He _always _takes me with him."

"Rin it's not safe!" Inuyasha said, shaking her a little.

"I'll be fine. You don't know, I'm strong." She stammered, struggling against him.

"I'm not _letting _you go." Inuyasha said firmly. Rin went very still.

"You're not _letting _me?" She said, and her voice contained some of the ice of Sesshoumaru himself. Inuyasha stifled a shudder, but he had no reason to fear Rin, right? She was just a little girl.

Rin swift motion quickly and decisively disabused him of any notion that Rin was just a "little girl" anymore. With one small twist and one small flick, Inuyasha was staring into Rin's eyes, dark with anger, and he could feel the sharpened point of a claw—no, a knife at his throat. He swallowed.

"What the hell?" He muttered, and ducked.


	7. Sleepy Hanyous

**Chapter Seven: Sleepy Hanyous**

Rin fought like the wind, Inuyasha thought. She was so quick she almost seemed invisible, and her sharp knives whipped at him, causing him to duck and weave much faster than he normally had to when fighting a human. She was everywhere at once, never still, striking at his torso, then his face, then his legs. She swept a foot under him and he jumped. She rolled between his legs when he attempted to snatch her, twisted out of his grip when he caught her arm. He swore expressively even as he admired her narrow form, the grace with which she handled the razor sharp knives astounding him.

She was an excellent fighter. Sesshoumaru must have been training her secretly. But still, she was only human, and a girl. He was a half-demon, battle-tested and capable in the most brutal fights. Eventually Rin tired, and slowed slightly—just enough for Inuyasha to step past her guard and haul her up against his body, pinning her arm behind her back. He held her gently, though, since she made no attempt to wrest herself free.

"Looks like you have some tricks up your sleeve," He murmured in her ear, crowing to himself inwardly at his victory, "But not—_eunggh_"

Inuyasha muffled a grunt of pain as Rin's loosely pinned fist snapped around to nail him in the chin. He released her, and backed off a bit, wiping a smear of blood off of his hand.

"You wench!" He said, only to his ears it sounded more like "you wumff" and suddenly everything was going dark and he was falling towards the hard-packed dirt ground. He braced himself for the impact but when he did hit, the ground felt strangely soft and slightly fragrant. An enormous sense of well-being washed over him and he smiled sleepily, nuzzling the softness in in his face and enjoying the sweet scent as he allowed the darkness to take him.

"What did you do to him!" Shippo exclaimed as he and Sango took in the bizarre scene. After their brief scuffle, in which Rin had revealed a not-inconsiderable amount of skill, Inuyasha was out cold with his head pillowed on Rin's lap. Knowing the hanyou as she did, Sango grinned wryly at his possible reaction to the state he was currently in. Even in his sleep, he seemed to be smiling. She approached Rin, intending to check to see if Inuyasha was truly unconscious, but was surprised when the girl actually _growled _in her throat and brandished a small, sharp weapon. For a second it looked like she was curled protectively over Inuyasha's inert form.

"Rin?" Sango asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't try to stop me!" Rin snapped. She was angry, shaking slightly.

"What did you do to Inuyasha?" Sango asked slowly.

"I knocked him out."

"...Why?" Sango said, getting a little more worried.

"He was trying to stop me. I need to leave."

"How did you knock him out? Is he okay?"

Rin blinked and seemed to shake herself a little bit. "Yes, yes he'll be fine. But he'll be out until tomorrow which gives me enough time—" She carefully held his head as she slid out from under him, lowering him slowly onto the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off, then looked daggers at Sango.

"Don't follow me. And don't let him."

"Rin, what's going on?" Sango asked again, and she stepped forward. Rin growled again and sank into a crouch, holding herself off the ground with one hand, knives flashing in the other. "Don't make me do you like I did him!" She warned. "It's not as potent on humans but it'll knock you out for a good hour!"

Shippo stood between Sango and Rin, looking confusedly between the two women, both crouched as though getting ready to fight. He was about to transform, to do _something _to stop the stalemate, when Miroku's voice rang out from the path behind them.

By the time the monk came into view, Rin was gone.


	8. Woozy Hanyous

Chapter Eight: Woozy Hanyous

A warm scent wandered through Inuyasha's consciousness. It was earthy and pleasant, like pine needles and sunlight. He snuffled slightly before opening his eyes with a small smile.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's bright green eyes were wide in alarm, and he was nose-to-nose with the hanyou, who barked slightly and leaned back.

"Watch it kid! Don't startle me like that!" He grumbled as he sat up. He felt slightly woozy. The scent that had awoken him cleared quickly, he noticed with some disappointment. He rubbed his neck and blinked several times before his memory caught up with him.

"Rin!" He said, "Where's Rin?"

Sango entered the hut where she had helped Miroku drag the hanyou's inert form. He froze her with an amber-eyed glare. "Where is Rin?" He ground out.

"Easy there, Inuyasha," Sango said, her hands up in a gesture of peace. "After she dropped you, she left."

"She didn't _drop _me!" Inuyasha sputtered. "Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"Actually, my good friend," Miroku said as he stepped in behind his wife, "She did drop you, quite spectacularly. Apparently Rin is expert in the use of poisons."

"Poisons that work particularly well on yukai," Sango added, "And I did not follow her when she threatened me. She's a grown woman, Inuyasha. I know Sesshoumaru wants to keep her safe but there is only so much I can do if she is determined to go."

"Shit," Inuyasha said, "The bastard's going to kill me."

"I don't think your honorable brother would stoop to that level, but from what you told me, I agree that he will be displeased." Miroku said with a slight grimace.

"She wanted me to tell you," Sango said seriously, "Not to follow her. She actually instructed me not to _let _you follow."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha said. Shippo rolled his eyes dramatically at the swearing but the rest of the group held still, watching Inuyasha. "I'm going after her. Wherever Sesshoumaru was going, he didn't want her to go because it's dangerous. In fact, I think it might have something to do with her."

"We thought you would go." Sango said.

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Inuyasha said, glaring at the slayer.

"No," She said, "I'm going to tell you to be careful with her."

"What? What do you mean?" Sango sighed.

"She's dangerous too, Inuyasha. You can see that she's been trained, secretly for some reason, and she has a substance that can knock you out cold for hours."

"I can deal with that now that I know what's coming," The hanyou said glibly.

"And you need to be careful with the girl, my friend." Miroku added delicately. Inuyasha stopped in the process of checking his sword.

"What do you mean houshi?" He asked dangeroulsy. Miroku lifted his hands as if in surrender, but continued speaking anyway.

"Sesshoumaru did insist that you avoid making any _advances _on Rin. If you find her, you will be alone in the forest. Try not to let your instincts take advantage of the situation."

"That's insane!" Inuyasha spat. "I wouldn't, I would _never, _I don't—" He was interrupted my Shippo's laugh.

"Are you that dumb, Inuyasha?" He said. "Or do you think _we_ are. Also, I can smell you from across the village when she's around."

"Shut the hell up you little runt!" Inuyasha threw the insult over his shoulder as he left the hut, preparing for his sojourn into the forest by catching the warm, pleasant scent he now knew was Rin's.


	9. Bedwarmers

**Chapter Nine: Bedwarmers**

Rin breathed slowly, in through her nose and out through her mouth, as she jogged swiftly through the forest undergrowth, branches of trees snapping at her as though alive. As soon as she had taken leave of Sango, she'd taken what she needed from Ah-Un's saddlebags and dashed into the forest, stopping briefly to change out of her kimono into a pair of worn hakama and a light under-layer. At the first stream she'd covered her face, neck, and arms with thick mud in an attempt to hide her scent. It wouldn't be completely effective against inuyukai senses, but she reasoned that Inuyasha's senses might be less effective than Sesshoumaru's anyway.

Aware that she did not know where Sesshoumaru had gone, and knowing that he had likely went by air, leaving no trace, her plan was to track back to their den to see if there were any clues among their stored belongings. It was also likely that she would encounter Jaken there. If Sesshoumaru was going somewhere and not intending to return, the imp may have been left behind.

After several hours of travel, Rin was breathing harder. Although life in the forest had strengthened her, she was not without her limits. As the sun set and darkness filled the forest, Rin was obliged to stop and make camp. She avoided lighting a fire for fear of the attention it could attract if Sango or Miroku had decided to attempt to retrieve her. Instead, she drank water straight from a nearby stream and ate a strip of dried meat from her travel rations. Bedding down behind a fallen tree, Rin arranged leafy branches over herself for the warmth and to cover herself. Trying to ignore the dried mud caking most of her exposed skin, Rin slept.

Catching Rin's scent was no problem for Inuyasha. As he bounded after her through the forest he admitted to himself that he had been enjoying her scent for quite some time without realizing it. The smell wasn't exactly floral and delicate, like Kagome's had been. After the first mile or so, the scent trail deepened and got stronger.

He caught up with her before nightfall, but didn't announce himself. He hid in the branches of a tall tree and watched her, wondering where she was intending to go.

Not far, apparently. After eating and drinking she made herself a small hovel behind a fallen tree and covered herself with plants to sleep.

Inuyasha crept forward, listening for the slowed breathing that would indicate she was asleep. He figured once she was asleep he could grab her and get her back to the village. Hopefully he and Sango and Miroku could manage to keep her there.

Minutes wore on and Rin did slip into sleep. Inuyasha didn't grab her, though. He told himself he was just waiting to make sure she was deeply asleep before he got her. He crept a little closer, drawn to her scent even though he couldn't exactly see her. After a few minutes he noticed the branches she'd covered herself with moving. She was shivering. Inuyasha scowled, and his insticts stirred. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to crawl into that hole and warm her up. He tried to push the feeling aside, knowing that should he indulge his instincts he would probably be greeted with one of those poison-tipped knives. He stuffed his arms in his sleeves, grumbling quietly to himself, fighting the urge to move in. Then Rin sniffled, and shuddered, and he detected a change in her scent that indicated fear. _A nightmare? _

That did it. Inuyasha didn't consider himself to be the most sensitive hanyou around, but he wasn't going to stand by and just watch a girl suffer from a nightmare. That would be just cruel, wouldn't it?

Creeping as silently as he could, he hopped down the last few branches of his tree and landed softly on the forest floor. He moved forward on all fours, following Rin's distinctive scent even as her camoflauge effectively hid her from his sight. He found the hovel and moved the branches aside to reveal Rin's form, curled with her face away from him. Holding his breath, he fit himself against her quivering back, curling his legs against hers and cautiously placing his arm over her slim waist. She stopped shivering, and Inuyasha snuggled even closer, allowing his eyes to drift slowly shut. He felt her stir briefly, as though she might wake up. He held his breath, but all she did was sigh quietly and wriggle back further into his arms. He snuffled her hair and, unable to help himself, growled low in his chest.

Rin woke in the predawn light, quite warm and comfortable save for the mud caking around her face and neck. Something behind her was vibrating, humming even. She opened her eyes to see a clawed hand grasping the fabric of her shirt, attached to a red-clad arm that seemed to be draped over her waist snugly. _Inuyasha?_ Why was he snuggled up against her? How had he found her? A feeling of tenderness flitted softly across her sleep-fuzzy thoughts and she smiled. Then she noticed his breath on the back of her neck, and realized his face must be buried in her hair. Inuyasha stirred and _woofed _softly, as though in the process of waking himself up.

The _woof _did it. Rin's eyes snapped open as her mind sharpened focus and she remembered that she had been deliberately _running _away from this intrusive hanyou and had even gone to some pains to hide herself, and yet here he was! Her heart rate sped up as she felt her face flush in anger, but she didn't move immediately. She waited for Inuyasha to wake, moan, yawn, and sit up slowly. He kept one hand on her hip, infuriating her even further. When she felt him sleepily stroke from her hip down to her thigh, she pounced.

_"Inuyasha!" _She shrieked as she pulled away from him and snapped upright, turning to face him. His reaction could not have been more comical.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled, recoiling and jumped backwards a few paces.  
"What the _hell _did you do to yourself?"

"What do you mean what the hell? I should be asking YOU what the hell were you doing sleeping all cuddled up to me!" Rin roared right back at him, a little insulted at the way his lip curled in digust when he looked at her.

"No, you, you're covered in something—ick!" Inuyasha responded. It was only then that Rin remembered her plan from the day before. She angrily wiped a sleeve across her dirty face, which painfully displaced some dried dirt and clay from her skin.

"It's just mud." She told him, irritated. "No need to look at me like that."

"Why the hell did you put mud on your face?" Inuyasha said, brows furrowed.

"I was trying to get away from YOU," Rin said accusingly. "I knew you could follow my scent so I was trying to mask it."

"You tried to mask your scent with mud?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "That's just stupid!"

"Oh, screw you. It has worked for me before!" Rin spat at him, sitting up and scrubbing her face a little more, wincing at the chalky dust coming off of her skin.

"Well it wouldn't work this time. Mud." He barked a short laugh. "I mean, it only made your scent stronger. You already smell like mud."

It was possible, Inuyasha was able to reason later, for Rin perhaps to misunderstand this statement as an implication that she smelled _dirty _or _unpleasant._ He knew, in the moment, that he had made a mistake when he saw her eyes practically give off sparks.

"I smell like mud, Inuyasha?" She said, low and dangerous.

Perhaps he should have explained to her that she did not smell like mud, but rather like earth warmed by sunlight. A deep smell, like the forest after the rain. It was one of his favorite smells. But he said, instead (and stupidly)

"Yea—yeah, like dirt. Not in a _bad _way...it's just...it's a...muddy kind of smell...so the mud didn't—"

"You son of a bitch!" Rin shouted. She hiked up her hakama and for one weird, dizzying moment Inuyasha thought she was intentionally baring her sleek leg for him. The second he felt a prick on his hand he realized that she had extracted one of her sharp knives.

"Ouch! This one had better not be pois—" Inuyasha smiled serenely and slumped to the ground, and this time Rin did not bother cushioning his fall with her lap. Let the hanyou wake up in the dirt. She needed to find a hot spring to wash off the infernal mud, since it wasn't doing her any good anyway. If he decided to follow she could always poison him again, although he might be useful as a bedwarmer if he managed to catch her by nightfall.


	10. Obviously He's Going to Peek

**Chapter 10: Obviously He's Going to Peek**

**Author's Note:** I'm currently on vacation at the beach and I'm challenging myself to post at least one chapter a day! So keep checking back. We should be catching up with Sesshoumaru soon, and Kagome just _might _find her way into this fic...can't let Rin and Inuyasha have all the fun, can we? Also, I had to change the summary of this fic because it no longer made sense. Originally I had planned on writing a fic where Rin fell for Inuyasha first. However, as the fic developed, the Rin I created simply _wasn't _interested ( at least not yet) while it's pretty clear that the hanyou is falling hard and fast. How is he going to convince her? Keep reading! Reviews are appreciated, too.

**Warning:** This chapter is a little steamier, and not just because of the hotspring.

Inuyasha woke with a headache, and without the warm scent that he had enjoyed the night before. Judging by the sunlight filtering through the trees he hadn't been out for very long, maybe an hour. He swore violently and sat up, crawling to all fours and shaking the dirt and twigs out of his silver mane. Rin was gone, of course, but he could already catch her scent trail. As he set out to follow the trail, his stomach grumbled and he cursed his haste. Perhaps he should have stopped for long enough to gather some supplies.

It only took Inuyasha about another hour to locate Rin. He would have found her faster, but she'd obviously done something to try to confuse her scent. When her scent mingled with the sulphurous smell of a hot spring Inuyasha slowed down. When he heard distant splashing, he slowed to a slight crawl, and lay low to the ground.

The hot spring was hidden well in dense foliage, but Inuyasha found it easily. Creeping as quietly as possible, he parted the branches and leaves, telling himself he was just making _sure _she was okay. The sight that greeted him made his jaw drop nearly to the forest floor.

Rin's skin was dappled in the filtered sunlight as she shed her layers and dropped the clothing to the ground next to her. She toed the water before sliding in, and Inuyasha ducked when she turned around as she began scrubbing caked mud from her face and arms. When he dared to peek again, she was rinsing out her hair, but had missed a large spot of mud running down the side of her neck. His instincts growled again at him to go and remedy that, just as they had urged him to comfort her last night. Swallowing heavily, Inuyasha turned away slightly when he noticed Rin clamoring up out of the water. He'd peeked at Kagome and Sango enough times to know what he was missing (but not as often as Miroku had peeked), but that version of himself seemed far away right now. While he waited for Rin to become decent again, he couldn't stop himself from dwelling on the slender girl in the green skirt who'd climbed through the well and stolen his heart thirteen years ago. Sure, he'd never really told her how he felt and she'd never really asked. He'd only begun to admit it to himself when he lost her. Inuyasha grimaced slightly as he remembered the searing pain of regret, how he had felt like he was walking around with a hole in his heart. He'd torn the wooden structure of the well to pieces after it had sealed, then meekly allowed Miroku to help him rebuild it.

Where was Kagome now? What had happened to her? She'd be older, he reasoned. Probably married to some moron and raising a pack of brats. _Pups. _He thought. _They should have been my pups. _But he'd not claimed her when he had a chance, and when he found he might have wanted to claim her she was gone, across time. Five hundred years away.

Inuyasha had contemplated waiting for her, but he'd been to her time. _He _didn't exist in her time, no yukai did. At some point in the next five hundred years his whole existence, and that of anyone like him, would be that of a fairy tale. It was a morose thought that Inuyasha had not shared with anyone, and tried not to dwell on himself. But how could he wait for her? If he had waited for her, wouldn't he have run into...himself? On the other side?

_I die. _He thought again to himself. _Shippo, me, Sesshoumaru, Kirara...none of us make it to her time. _If they had, he would have known. He would have sensed it. The glimpses of the future had been wondrous at the time, but he felt now like he'd just been looking into his grave.

Inuyasha perked his ears up, wanting to shake himself free of the mood he was in. It was then that he realized that he didn't hear Rin getting dressed anymore. Heart hammering in alarm, he turned and peered around the bushes and was greeted with a sight that had him swallowing a lurid curse.

Rin apparently had decided to take a few minutes to warm herself in the sun on a flat rock near the hot spring, before putting any of her clothes back on.

Inuyasha's mouth spread to a fangy grin. He'd _tried _to be a gentleman, hadn't he? But this was just too much temptation. He was half _dog _yukai, for crying out loud...so he crept forward imperceptively to improve his view. Rin stretched languorously, her mane of dark hair stretched out behind her on the rock. She reached behind her head as though scratching her scalp and Inuyasha stared for all he was worth at the fabulous things the posture did for her body—

One sharp sting in his arm alerted him to his folly. His last sight before the darkness took him was a naked Rin crouching over him to pull the razor-thin knife from his arm. His last _thought _before the darkness took him was that it might have been worth it...


	11. View from the Lizard

**Author's Note:** If you happen to look back, I had to make a few small changes to previous chapters as the story takes form. Sesshoumaru originally mentioned to Inuyasha that he was going to the neko-yukai, when I had planned for his nemesis to be a cat demon. I have altered that character and she will now be a dog-demon in Sesshoumaru's court, although no less troublesome for it. This change prompted further changes, most notably to chapter 3, where Sesshoumaru ruminates about his she-demon problem.

** Chapter Eleven: View from the Lizard**

Sesshoumaru and Jaken sped north on the taiyukai's familiar cloud of _youki. _The lizard demon shivered slightly and clung more tightly to his staff of two heads. He could not believe that his Lord was returning home after a ten year absence. Returning to _her, _the dreadful demoness that had preciptated his departure all those years ago.

To be fair, Jaken thought, Sesshoumaru hadn't abandonned his duties as Lord of the West. Once a year or so he would leave Rin and Ah-Un with Jaken and return to the fortress to manage some duties and speak to his regent. Other times messengers came to see him. As far as Jaken knew, Rin was unaware of the sacrifice her adoptive father had given on her behalf. Sesshoumaru had never planned to be absent from his duties as Lord of the West for decades at a time, but Rin's presence was not tolerated at the fortress. Afraid for the safety of his ward, the Lord of the West had chosen the life of a little human girl over his inheritance as the mightiest yukai in the Western lands.

Well, she wouldn't live for _that _much longer, the lizard demon reasoned. Humans seemed to expire only a few yeard after their birth, and Rin was already reaching maturity at a time when most demons would still be considered infants. Jaken did not like to think of what Sesshoumaru would do when his little human finally did pass away, but at least it would give the taiyukai a chance to reclaim his lands and his title.

The third time Inuyasha caught Rin, it was night again, and she had stopped attempting to flee and simply built a fire to wait for him. He trundled into the campfire with his clawed hands up in surrener.

"Oi, don't get me with another dose of that stuff; I'm still dizzy from the last of it." He said wearily. Rin considered readying her knives for just that purpose, but decided against moving. Although Inuyasha seemed almost startlingly stupid in his attempts to capture her, always leaving himself wide open for her poison knives, he had also driven her hard all day. She had pushed herself tot he limit just to stay ahead of him and was now feeling the effects of her rapid hike through the woods.

"Forget it, Inuyasha." She said wearily, oddly near tears. "Just go home."

"Can't." Inuyasha said, plopping himself down beside the fire she'd built. "I promised Sesshoumaru I would keep you safe, in _Edo._"

"Keeping me safe includes watching me bathe?" Rin asked archly. Inuyasha barked a laugh.

"Listen girl, I did _not _look at you at the hot spring...at first."

"You pervert."

"You were the one putting on the show!" Inuyasha said indignantly, although he had the grace to blush.

"Putting on a show!" Rin exclaimed, "Listen dog-breath, I was _washing _myself."

Inuyasha snorted. "Didn't do a very good job of it anyway. Guess your mind was elsewhere."

"What?" Rin asked, self-consciously.

"You've still got some mud—here," Impulsively, Inuyasha licked the pad of his thumb and rubbed it along Rin's neck, as the girl stared at him, astonished. Inuyasha couldn't help it; his hand lingered at her neck for just a moment, until Rin seemed to rememer herself and jerked away.

"Sesshoumaru was right!" She said, staring for all she was worth at the hanyou.

"Right about what?" Inuyasha asked, immediately regretting it.

"You _like _me!" Rin blurted.

"What?" Inuyasha blurted back, trying for a moment to sound skeptical but knowing that he failed miserably.

"Ugh, you're _attracted _to me!" Her deeply appalled tone galled Inuyasha just enough to admit it.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" Even as he said it he knew it was a stupid thing to say. Apparently Rin agreed.

"_What's it to me?_" She repeated, still appalled.

"Yeah." Inuyasha bulled forward. "Don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything. Go ahead, tell me how you really feel."

"Eww!"

"Eww? Really, Rin, eww?" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, although he noted with some pleasure that Rin wasn't exactly denying him. Not that he'd made any propositions...

"You are like a hundred years old, Inuyasha." Rin said levelly.

"Keh. I'm older than that."

"Eww."

"Enough with the ewws, girl!" Inuyasha retorted. "You really think I'm disgusting?"

"No I think you are _old. _Which you _are._"

"No interest in older men, huh?" Inuyasha smirked a little bit, trying to coax her into playfulness.

"You are NOT a man, dog breath. You are a hanyou." Rin corrected, "A dead hanyou too, if Sesshoumaru ever gets wind of this conversation."

"You going to tell him?"

"I might."

"Have to find him first."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but dropping you every few miles is slowing me down. Why don't you do me a favor and bug off?"

"No way. I promised I would protect you."

Rin rolled her eyes expressively. "Inuyasha, if you _tried _to be pathetic at protecting me you couldn't have done a better job."

"Maybe it's not so easy trying to keep someone safe when she insists on running towards danger like an idiot!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Then stop trying! And STOP SNIFFING ME!"

Rin's bellow did indeed interupt Inuyasha from trying to gauge her scent, hoping for the musky tone that would indicate her attraction. Of course, he wasn't about to admit it.

"I wasn't sniffing you, wench!" He snapped.

"Sure you were. Do I still smell like _mud?_" Rin's voice dripped with scorn. "Way to get to a lady's heart, telling her she smells like _dirt._"

It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes. "Dirt is NOT a bad smell." he said sulkily. "Dirt is warm and...and natural and..home. You smell like home." He blushed again, hating himself a little bit for a hopeful glance he gave Rin. She was not moved.

"You live in a dirt hovel." She said flatly.

"Actually I've been sleeping in the woods." Inuyasha admitted.

"How nice."

"Hey, don't knock it. Where do you live when you're not with us, anyway? It can't be much better."

"We have a few dens." Rin said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Keh! Like that's any better!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up you moron." Rin said. "I should drop you again and tell Sesshoumaru you propositioned me—"

"Hold it right there, girl." Inuyasha lifted his hand. "I never propositioned you."

"Yes you did! You admitted you wanted me!" Rin said.

"No, I admitted I was _attracted _to you. I didn't actually offer you anything." Inuyasha pointed out, then couldn't help himself from grinning, "Why, did you want me to?"

"Ugh, no! Get away from me." Rin shoved the red-clad hanyou away roughly. Inuyasha felt a little reckless, so he fought his way back to her side.

"You sure you think I'm gross?" He said, more softly.

"Oh, that's a nice line." Rin said, rolling her eyes. "Sniff me, dog-breath. Do I smell attracted to you?"

Inuyasha obliged, and was deeply disappointed by the clarity of her scent. He leaned back again and scooted away, staring into the fire, contemplating whether he should just jump back up into the trees.

Rin seemed to take his silence as a kind of concession, and suddently felt a little ashamed for humiliating Inuyasha. She struggled to fill the silence, and settled for giving the topic at hand a little more air.

"You took a risk, admitting that to me." She said quietly.

"Well, you know," Inuyasha said in a self-deprecating tone, "What the hell. Last time I didn't speak up soon enough."

"Last time?" Rin looked sideways at Inuyasha, who suddenly did look much older in the firelight. He sighed and breathed one word; a name.

"Kagome."


	12. Fortresses

**Chapter 12: Fortresses**

Mao strolled through the gardens of the Western fortress, pondering her options. So despite her efforts to persuade him, Sesshoumaru was still intent on protecting that human creature. What's more, he appeared to be training her for some kind of combat.

The she-demon curled her claws convulsively around her palms, pricking her own skin in her disgust. For decades, Sesshoumaru had been promised to _her. _He was meant to be _her _mate. Why did he persist in indulging this vain fantasy with a human woman? _Like father, like son, _she thought bitterly. But Mao wasn't going to give in as easily as Noriko had done. Of course, she wasn't Sessoumaru's mate yet, but she had succeeded in depriving him of his inheritance. She would give it back, though, if he were to relent.

_The human must die, _Mao thought. If Sesshoumaru planned to take a weak human for his mate then it was her duty to stop such nonsense. If the human was dead then perhaps the hold the little girl had over the taiyukai would vanish, and he would begin to see sense. Now that this Rin character had skills to defend herself, her extermination would be at once more difficult and more urgent. Mao stopped at the edge of the garden and hissed softly under her breath. First, to find the human, then to kill her. If all went well, she herself wouldn't even have to leave the fortress.

The fire burned low in the night and Rin began shivering. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, and she expected that he wanted to crawl over to her and cuddle. She resolutely attempted to stop the shivering and will herself to sleep, but her mind was still whirling over the hanyou's confession.

_What is it about that girl?_ Rin thought to herself. She cast her mind back to see what she remembered about Kagome. She had been tall and slender, a little delicate, with dark eyes and dark hair. In comparison, Rin was shorter and less willowy, a little harder in body and tanned in skin. She spent so much time outdoors that often in summer her hair lightened a little bit. It always seemed to tangle around her in an unruly mass. Rin wasn't under any kind of impressions that she was beautiful. Kagome _had _been beautiful. No wonder she had caught the eye of not one, but two dog demons.

_Should I have told him?_ Rin felt a little guilty but told herself that the girl was gone so it didn't matter. Sesshoumaru had never confided in her, but she remembered the way his gaze would linger on the miko and she had her own suspicions about his decision to join his half-brother. What's more, Sesshoumaru had never taken a mate, even though he was in his prime and should be fathering pups by now. Knowing that he would have had competition for his miko wouldn't change anything for Inuyasha, so she kept her peace.

Rin shuddered and quickly tried to stifle the motion. Damn, but it was cold in the forest! A rustle of a breeze caused her to open her eyes, and she saw Inuyasha stealthily adding wood to the fire and trying to blow the embers to life. In a moment he had the fire crackling again. Rin felt it would be rude not to speak.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said seriously.

"Keh." He settled down across the fire, propping himself up with tetsusaiga.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Rin pointed out. "Go on back to the village."

"Can't." He said. "I promised my bastard brother that I would keep you safe."

"Has it ever occurred to you that in this family _you _are the bastard?" Rin said angrily, then immediately regretted it when she saw the stunned look on the hanyou's face. He looked down and his face reddened in the firelight. Rin's own face burned with shame, realizing how insulting she'd just been. "I'm—Inuyasha I'm sorry. That was out of line." She said up on her pallet. "I don't know what got into me..."

The hanyou didn't move, nor did he wipe the look of consternation off of his face. Rin cast around for something to try to mollify him, wondering dimly at herself for even trying. Finally she settled on something she _knew _he wanted. She opened up her pallet invitingly to him.

"Do you want to lie down with me?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha refused to look at her but she didn't miss the pinched look on his face. "Come on, I'm sorry okay? Come here. I know inuyukai like to sleep in packs."

Inuyasha huffed a little bit and mumbled something that Rin couldn't hear. Suddenly her pallet felt very cold. She rubbed her arms, and surprised herself with her plaintiveness. "Please, Inuyasha?" She asked, "I'm cold. I need you to warm me up."

Inuyasha still wasn't looking at her but his ears turned towards her voice, almost hopefully. Taking a greater risk, Rin said, "I'll...rub your ears for you if you like?"

_That _got his interest, Rin noted, watching his body language soften as he leaned impercebtibly towards her. Then he stiffened again.

"Just taking pity on me." He mumbled. Rin was losing patience with this show. He _obviously _wanted to come over; he was just being stubborn.

"So what if I am?" She said defensively. "I can see that you want to, and I really am cold. Just get over yourself and come over _here. _Besides," She said with a small smile, "You haven't let me touch your ears since I was a child!"

Inuyasha _woofed _and laughed softly. "Wench, it's a different offer when a _woman _asks to rub your ears." Rin's face colored again.

"I wasn't offering _that—_" She sputtered, "I just, oh...forget it." She flopped back down onto her pallet and rolled over.

A moment later a warm body lay tentatively down at her back as an arm came up over her waist, drawing her closer. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck and a little thrill went up her spine, but she ignored it and closed her eyes again, intending to go to sleep.

Apparently Inuyasha had other ideas. He tugged her side gently and snuffled the back of her neck. She swatted at him.

"Go to sleep, dog-breath." She mumbled.

"You said you would rub my hears, girl." Inuyasha said in a low tone that made her belly do flip flops.

"Yeah, that was before you interpreted as a sexual advance." Rin shot back. Inuyasha rolled her over onto her back.

"I was just kidding, okay? And you owe me this one." He said as he loomed over her, smiling a little arrogantly.

"I _owe _you this one?" Rin repeated dangerously.

"Yeah, after three doses of poison for me just trying to keep you safe like my brother asked me to, I think I deserve a little ear rub. Besides, it was your idea."

Rin thought for a moment and bit back a retort. "Good point. Okay I'll do it." She reached up towards the furry appendages, but Inuyasha ducked his head.

"Not like that!" he said with a grimace. "My arms'll get sore. Let's do it like this." And before she could protest, the silver-haired hanyou had sat them both up and buried his head in her lap. He grinned up at her and Rin had to stifle a giggle, he looked so much like an _actual _dog wanting to be petted. Slowly she circled her hands around the soft, fleshy base of his ears and began rubbing. The downy fur was delightfully, deliciously soft under her fingers, and the deep purr that came from Inuyasha's chest as he rolled his eyes closed in pleasure made her feel so warm. She massaged his ears thoroughly, stopping every few strokes to run her hands down his shaggy silver mane. Inuyasha's sighs and small moans made her think he hadn't been _entirely _truthful when he'd said he was kidding about the sexual aspect of ear-rubbing, but she was a big girl. She could handle him if he tried anything.

Inuyasha fell asleep in her lap, and when Rin's eyes began to droop she scooted around experimentally to try to lie down. Inuyasha woke enough to scoot back so she could dig into her pallet, then sleepily curled his whole body around her. Rin accepted the warmth, if a little stiffly, wondering at the hanyou's obvious affection.

"Sesshoumaru is going to murder you, dog-breath. Your scent is all over me." Rin whispered to the slumbering boy. He just grinned into her belly and snuggled her tighter.

"Mmmm, worth it." He said groggily. "It's the ears."

Rin looked up at the stars for a moment as she puzzled out his meaning, then realized with a jolt that Inuyasha could probably had smelled just how much she had _enjoyed _rubbing his ears.

_I hate dog demons, _Rin thought to herself. Now that he had smelled her attraction, her very, very _mild _attraction, he wasn't going to leave her alone.


	13. Interruptions

**Chapter 13: Interruptions**

Rin woke in a bundle of clothes and blankets, with a very cozy silver-haired hanyou wrapped tightly around her. He was snoring slightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck. To her _great _irritation, Rin's stomach seemed to be containing butterflies and her heart beat was speeding up. Her body wanted nothing more than to burrow down into the blankets with Inuyasha and snuggle him until he could barely breathe.

Her face twisted ruefully when she realized that wasn't exactly _all _her body wanted to do with Inuyasha. If she wasn't careful her scent alone would rouse him, although it wasn't just sexual tension. Sleeping in someone's arms was giving her warm fuzzy feelings. She and Sesshoumaru had silently agreed to stop snuggling together as she grew from a child into a woman. She understood why he distanced himself; he wasn't her actual father after all, but she still missed the feel of his warm pelt at night. Ah-Un was sweet but definitely not furry enough to make a suitable sleeping companion.

A sudden thought had Rin mentally slapping her hand to her face. _Ah-Un! _If she had taken Ah-Un she could have been at the den in less than a day! Why had she left the horse dragon back at Edo? She cast her mind back to her mad rush to get away and realized that she had known Inuyasha would follow her. That she had kind of...wanted him to.

Ugh.

Did she have feelings for the hanyou?

Surely not.

No no no no no no no.

Well it wouldn't matter. Sesshoumaru would never consent to _that _match.

Inuyasha snuffled and _woofed _gently against her neck, holding her a little tighter. _What the hell? _Rin thought, and allowed him to pull her closer. It's not like anything could happen anyway. She reached over and threaded her fingers through his silver hair, gently scratching his scalp, then curving around the base of his ears. Inuyasha groaned a little, stirring slightly, and groggily licked the curve of her neck. It tickled and Rin giggled softly. Inuyasha's body rumbled with a deep purr, and he began kissing his way up Rin's neck. Rin's mind froze. Was he about to kiss her? What was she thinking, letting him all over her like this? What was _he _thinking?

Inuyasha lifted himself up on his elbows as his lips reached Rin's chin. He looked down at her with his amber eyes, and she stared back up at him. Involuntarily, she licked her lips, and his gaze dropped down from her eyes. At exactly the moment that Rin realized she wasn't going to try to stop him, he stopped himself, tensed, and growled ferociously.

"Inuyasha!" Rin scrambled back as the hanyou levered himself up over her body, pulling her into his chest, snarling. She recognized the protective stance and went limp in his arms, hoping her submission would help to calm him down. Then she heard a squeak she knew well and realized who had interrupted them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will object to this unseemly display!" The toad-imp squeaked. "What is the meaning of this Rin?"


	14. Road Trip

**Chapter 14: Road Trip**

"Jaken!" Rin gasped, attempting to turn in Inuyasha's grasp to face the toad imp. "This isn't anything!" She was briefly grateful that the imp had virtually no sense of smell, otherwise the campsite would be fairly incriminating. _Who am I kidding, it's pretty incriminating now! _"For god's sake, Inuyasha, let me go!" She added a punch to his gut for emphasis, and his grip slackened a little bit. The hanyou shook himself a little bit as if to clear his head. Rin knew that being interrupted when he was about to...do _that..._would cause his instincts to go haywire.

"Why are you letting this creature touch you!" Jaken demanded, leveling the staff of two heads at Inuyasha, who bristled.

"Hey, don't call me creature, you creepy little wart!" He spat out. "What we were doing was no business of yours or Sesshoumaru's!"

"We weren't _doing anything!"_ Rin protested to both demons. "Inuyasha if you don't let me go I'll knock you out. You know I can!"

"All right, girl—" Inuyasha said, and released her. Rin straightened her clothing, which was alarmingly disheveled.

"Jaken," She said to the sputtering toad imp. "Jaken I'm looking for Sesshoumaru. Where did he go?"

"My Lord will be most displeased when he finds out—" Jaken began shakily, but Rin cut in.

"He's not _going _to find out," She said, her voice deceptively sweet. "Because there is nothing to find out. Inuyasha kept me warm last night and that was it. Now, tell me, where did Lord Sesshoumaru go?"

"He did not intend for you to follow him."

"Tell me, toad."

"I am under strict instructions not to tell you."

"I'll bake you into a pie, Jaken."

"Idle threats will not induce me to betray my Lord's confidence!"

"I'll let Inuyasha have his way with you."

"I will not tell."

"Sesshoumaru needs me, Jaken."

"He certainly does not or he would not have left you."

"Then why did he leave you?"

The toad imp stiffened a moment, and then drooped. Rin seized her chance. "He needs us both, Jaken. Can't you see that? But sometimes he does not admit what he needs."

"Hmmm. For a human you are perceptive."

"Tell me where he is and we can both go make sure he is safe."

The toad sighed. "He has gone...to his ancestral home."

"The fortress?" Rin asked. "Why? That doesn't seem like that big a deal."

"You are displaying your ignorance, human." Jaken scoffed. "You are unaware of the reason he left to begin with."

"Then enlighten me."

"No need. I'd rather you found out on your own. Are you going to go to him?"

Rin stood up, brushing herself off. "Yes. Show me the way."

Inuyasha stood and barred her path. "Oi, wait up. You are forgetting me!" he said.

"Yes I am," Rin said, "Go away." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, driving him mad.

"Girl if you go to him he'll skin me alive for letting you. I was supposed to keep you _safe_ and for whatever reason, it isn't safe for you there!"

"You can't stop me. I'll drop you so fast you'll forget everything in that fat head of yours." Rin snarled, pushing past him.

Inuyasha stood still for just a few moments, watching her gather her belongings and make ready to leave with the irritating toad imp. As she started moving out, he fell into step beside her. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, much like his half-brother would have done.

"Can't let you have all the fun," He said. "I can at least keep you safe until you get there. Besides, I haven't been to the fortress since I was a baby. Kinda want to see it." He tucked his hands into his sleeves.

Rin smiled to herself, but readied a knife in her palm in case the hanyou decided to try to drag her off.


	15. An Inconvenient Truth

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long delay! I promise I will not leave this story unfinished. I just had a tough few weeks with lots of other deadlines looming.

**Chapter 15: An Inconvenient Truth**

The fortress was large and elegant, a series of outbuildings nestled into a valley, nearly hidden from view. Rin remembered it from her early childhood, before Sesshoumaru had decided that it wasn't worth the trouble of constantly explaining her presence to the surrounding demons. Now, to her knowledge, he ruled from a distance.

Like many things from childhood, the fortress did seem a little smaller than she remembered it. She looked over curiously at Inuyasha, who was looking over the valley with a slightly pinched look on his face. He looked like he was in pain.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked, reaching out to pat his arm. "Are you okay?"

The hanyou shook himself and rolled his shoulders. Rin smiled at him when he looked over at her, but he smile faded as his eyes lingered on her face. The heat between them began to grow. Rin suppressed a groan; she felt as though her body had a will of its own and it wanted Inuyasha wrapped around it as often as possible. _No! _She said to the not-inconsiderable part of her that yearned for the hanyou's touch. _Now is not the time to entertain fantasies!_

But they weren't all fantasies, exactly. Jaken's appearance had been fortuitous in more ways than one. If she had been left alone with Inuyasha, she had little doubt what would have transpired between them. As it was, even with their small green escort, Rin found herself wrapped in a sleepy half-dog demon most mornings. She always went to sleep alone, but managed somehow to wake up with Inuyasha snoring gently into her neck. Some mornings he was wrapped around her from behind, other mornings he seemed to be trying to burrow his face into her stomach. One morning she'd woken up a little breathless with Inuyasha directly on top of her. She'd shaken him off roughly and stared at him, appalled, until he grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged. She hadn't once told him to stay away from her.

"I should probably bathe before we go down," Rin said, wondering if a hot spring could be found nearby. She looked sideways at Inuyasha, "Your scent is all over me."

"Don't bother," Inuyasha replied with a slight smile. "A dunk in the hot springs won't fool Sesshoumaru."

"But, Inuyasha..." Rin stammered, "He'll _kill _you!"

Inuyasha flat-out grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "You're forgetting something," He said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "Sesshoumaru has been training me."

Rin glowered. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha. There's no way you can take him on! After all, _I _can drop you in about ten seconds!"

Inuyasha lunged and grabbed her around the waist suddenly, pulling her up against his body. He leaned in close. He smiled; Rin supposed he could hear her heartbeat speeding up.

"Maybe I _let _you drop me," He said suggestively, with a feral grin.

Rin shivered, but flicked her wrist and returned the grin. "Nice try, puppy, but I'm pretty sure I have you well in hand." She tapped the back of his neck, where her hand had snaked up without his notice, clutching a small blade. Inuyasha merely purred appreciatively.

"You can have me 'well in hand' whenever you want." He said slyly. She snorted and pushed him away.

"You are such a perv." She said. Inuyasha laughed again and darted in to lick her neck lightly. Forgetting herself completely, Rin giggled and pulled him closer, ignoring Jaken's indignant squeaks and sputters.

Just a moment later Inuyasha claws, which had been tickling her rib cage under her shirt, were whipped away. The hanyou disappeared in a ball of white. Rin gasped as she saw the ball straighten up into her adoptive father, holding the hanyou by the neck. He pulled Inuyasha in close and growled ferociously into his face.

"Explain. This. Scent." His voice was deadly calm.


	16. Where Sesshoumaru Doesn't Really Give

**Chapter 16: Where Sesshoumaru Doesn't Really Give Inuyasha a Chance to Explain**

At least the filthy hanyou had the grace to blush, Sesshoumaru noted. Or perhaps the redness in Inuyasha's face was the result of his powerful claws squeezing his neck. He tossed the red-clad hanyou roughly to the ground and kneeled to pounce. Inuyasha didn't waste time trying to dust himself off. He bounded to his feet and pulled tetsusaiga, which hummed in an irritated fashion and refused to transform. Sesshoumaru barked a laugh, which made the hanyou snarl and lunge at him.

The two disappeared in a flurry of red and white and silver. Rin could hear the occasional snarl and the clashing of the two swords _tesusaiga_ and _tokijin_. When she glimpsed the acid green of Sesshoumaru's poison whip, she decided it was time to intervene. Knowing she had little chance to hit her Lord, she aimed at the whirl of red which was, at the moment, still performing admirably. A flick of her wrist and the gleam of a sharp knife brought Inuyasha down once again.

Just as she knew he would, Sesshoumaru stopped immediately and turned to glare at Rin.

"You should not interfere, Rin." He said dangerously.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but you did not give Inuyasha a chance to explain and I was afraid for his life." Rin responded, holding back her usually sharper tongue. She waited for a breath, and Sesshoumaru seemed to relax.

"I did tell him he must explain."

"Yes."

"Yet now he cannot."

"No."

"So you must explain." Sesshoumaru said smoothly, flipping his hair back over his shoulder. Rin blanched.

"There isn't anything to explain," She said quickly, "It's not a big deal. Inuyasha tracked me down after I left to find you. We've been camping together."

"He was meant to prevent you from leaving."

Rin jutted her chin out. "I'm a lot harder to stop, thanks to you. Inuyasha is really no match for me. I'm offended that you thought he could prevent me from doing just as I please."

Sesshoumaru _almost _smiled indulgently at his girl.

"You knew that I wished you to stay in Edo."

"I did. But I was worried about you."

"Why would you worry for this Sesshoumaru?"

"Call it a feeling. You've never left me so suddenly before, with no promise of returning. Inuyasha seemed to think you were trying to keep me safe."

"Then why did you defy me and come to the place where you are most in danger?" Sesshoumaru said, eyes flashing. Rin was taken aback.

"Why is it dangerous for me here?" She asked. "Isn't this your ancestral home? Don't they know that I belong to you?"

"Rin, it seems that we must have a talk." Sesshoumaru said, sighing. "How long will the hanyou be out?"

"He should wake soon." Rin replied. "He's easy to hit but hard to keep down."

"Good." Sesshoumaru nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground. "He needs to hear this too."


	17. Hard to Keep Down Indeed

**Author's Note: I'm **_**unforgivably **_**late with this update. You all must hate me. I hate myself. But here it is! I promise I will not leave this story unfinished.**

**Chapter 17: Hard to Keep Down Indeed**

Sesshoumaru insisted that they make a small camp above the valley of the fortress. Rin could tell he was nervous, as nervous as the taiyukai ever got, about letting her into his ancestral home. He dropped the prone form of Inuyasha down in front of the fire Jaken was lighting with his staff of two heads. Rin sat cross-legged on the grass across from her adoptive father, and they waited in silence for the hanyou to come around.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Rin happened to be looking at his face (looking, _not _staring) so she noticed the moment when Inuyasha's nostrils expanded slightly. Suddenly he was up on all fours, growling at Sesshoumaru like they were still in a fight. Sesshoumaru simply waved his hand.

"Back down, Inuyasha." Rin said. Inuyasha turned to her.

"You were the one telling me he would kill me." He said, although his hackles, so to speak, were going down slightly.

"I have something I need to tell you both," Sesshoumaru said formally. "I was hoping for a more opportune time but now that you are here it seems I must tell you now. Inuyasha _sit _down."

The hanyou sat briefly, then stood up again, annoyed at his own instinctive obedience to an alpha. He looked between Rin and Sesshoumaru, then shuffled over and plopped himself down next to Rin, a little _too _close for politeness. He glared at his older brother, daring him to say something. Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes. "We will get to that in a moment."

Rin tried to listen to Sesshoumaru as he began to speak, but she was uncomfortably aware of Inuyasha's warm presence beside her, their legs touching from hip to knee. She knew she should shake him off but he was so damn cuddly she just wanted to pull herself right into his lap and-

"What the hell?" Inuyasha grunted, as Sesshoumaru stood suddenly and removed him bodily from Rin's side. "I can sit where I want!"

"You were distracting her, hanyou." Sesshoumaru said. "And you were more than a little distracted yourself."

The taiyukai watched his human and his brother each go bright red. They looked anywhere but at each other, and the cloying scent of desire became overwhelmed by the muggy scent of embarrassment. _Good, _he thought to himself. Maybe they would keep away from on another.

"As I was saying, I have stayed away from the fortress for most of the time since Rin was a child, just for her protection. As you should be aware, dog demons are possessive by nature, especially when it comes to choosing a mate. Many demons at court believed that Rin's presence, even as a child, meant I was following my father's path and planned to mate her when she came of age."

Inuyasha had the audacity to growl at that, but Sesshoumaru deigned to ignore him.

"I had no such intentions, but it didn't matter. She was no longer safe at court so I found a way to manage my affairs from afar, for as long as Rin was in my life. Which I hope," he said, nodding seriously to Rin, "will be for the duration of hers."

Rin flushed again, warm with Sesshoumaru's declaration, which was about as close as he would ever come to telling her he loved her like a daughter.

"So why go back now?" Inuyasha said, "and act like you were leaving her for good?"

"Because it seems that certain demons at court have been persistently trying to find us, in order to make Rin vulnerable. I believe my intended mate is the culprit although I have no proof."

"Whoa!" Inuyasha gasped. "You have an intended mate?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru sighed. "I made a promise to her years ago, and it appears that she expects me to fulfill it. I had to come back here in order to do so, before more suspicion was cast on Rin. Although I have no intention of mating Rin, it seems the rumor has persisted and that has made my intended...uncomfortable."

Sesshoumaru sat back delicately, allowing this news to sink into his brother's thick-skull and his adopted daughter's much sharper mind. Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

"You came back here to mate?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And you wanted me to stay away because..."

"You would be in danger here."

"From...jealous females?"

"And others who would not see my line further...tainted."

"Hey!" Inuyasha sat up. "There's nothing wrong with our line!"

"Shut up Inuyasha," this was from Rin. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you are saying that once you are mated to his female, you wouldn't be able to see me anymore?"

"That's not what I wanted, child, but it became clear to me that you would be in danger if I did not act soon. Certain demons might have felt it necessary to force my hand by eliminating you."

"Oh for gods' sake." Rin mumbled, rubbing her face. "So I really shouldn't have come here, then."

"Your presence will cause a significant problem with my plans." The taiyukai acknowledged.

"But you don't _want _to mate this demon, do you?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed imperceptibly.

"If I do not, there would be more of an…._issue..._than I prefer to deal with."

"That's insane, Sesh." Rin bit back. "What are you not saying? Surely you wouldn't bind yourself for life to a harpy you don't even want?"

Inuyasha stared at Rin. _Sesh. _Since when did Sesshoumaru allow pet names? He shook himself slightly and tried to pay attention. His half-brother and Rin were now arguing rather heatedly. Apparently Rin was objecting to Sesshoumaru's choice of mate. Why should she care? Oh, because she thought Sesshoumaru wasn't saying enough about she was dangerous? She thought he wanted to _mate _Rin? Inuyasha's ears perked up. He had a bright idea!

"Hey!" He called out roughly. Rin and Sesshoumaru stopped bickering to look at him, both still flushed with anger. "If everyone is worried because it seems like you want to mate with Rin, then I'll just mate with Rin and then they'll be able to tell she's taken. That way she can come here whenever she wants."

The effect of this speech was instantaneous. Rin shrieked "_WHHHAAAT?" _and turned a violent shade of red. Sesshoumaru made no noise, but simply thrust his arm out over the fire and snatched Inuyasha up by his jugular. The hanyou sputtered and choked a little bit, but he'd had enough of getting beat up. With a snarl and an elbow he broke Sesshoumaru's hold and landed on fours, hackles up, ready to strike. Sesshoumaru's eyes were bleeding a little red, but he didn't move again. Seeing the potential for another fight, Rin had stopped protesting and now looked between the two brothers nervously.

"What's the big idea?" Inuyasha spat, more than a little insulted even as he admitted to himself that he should not have been surprised.

"You will not mate with Rin. I forbid it." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Why not? Think I'm not good enough for her?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Exactly. You are not good enough for her, as a half-demon."

"I'm more demon than she is! What, you were planning to mate her to a full demon?"

At this, Rin really felt she should interject. "Nobody's going to _mate _me to anybody!" She called, but the two demons were still arguing and paid her no attention.

"Of course. Rin deserves a demon's lifespan. Only a full demon can give her that."

"You don't know anything about hanyou, do you? I can give her _my _

lifespan, which could end up matching yours! You don't even know how my human blood and my demon blood interact."

"You are still unsuitable."

"Maybe _she _thinks I'm suitable."

"I know she does not."

"Smell her, genius. She likes me."

"_Liking _is not a factor here. She's young. I will not allow it."

"LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!" Rin bellowed, and the two males finally

stopped to look at her. She was incensed. "I will _mate _with whomever I please-don't look so smug, Inuyasha-_whenever _I please."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "You would have the hanyou?"

"I'm not saying that. But yes, I do like him and you should have been able to tell that as soon as you got here. But I'm not going to suddenly go and _mate _with him just because you two think it's a good idea!"

"Fine" Inuyasha huffed. "I'll take you back to Edo."

"Inuyasha, please leave. Just for a while."

"What?"

"I want to talk to Sesshoumaru alone." Rin glanced over at the hanyou. He was standing, but alert as though he wanted to attack Sesshoumaru again. She walked over to him and put her arms around his middle, burying her face in his red haori. "Please," She said, her voice muffled by the fire rat. Inuyasha tensed, then relaxed, and wrapped his arms around her. She knew he was probably shooting a victorious glance over to Sesshoumaru, who growled, but it was enough. He stepped back.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." And he was off, bounding back into the forest. Rin watched him go, not listening as Sesshoumaru sent Jaken back to the fortress. Soon it was just the two of them around the fire. Rin sat down and spoke softly.

"My lord," she said, "I know you don't want to mate with this female."

"You couldn't know that. It does not even matter." Sesshoumaru said heavily.

"What about Kagome?"

The taiyukai looked at her, eyes narrowed, slightly dangerous.

"What about her?"

"There must be a reason you haven't taken a mate until now. Don't lie to me Sesshoumaru. I remember how you looked at her."

The taiyukai appeared to consider lying, but thought better of it. He slumped slightly, a posture Rin had rarely ever seen him take.

"The monk told me where she came from. Seeing her again is impossible."

"Not so impossible for you," Rin said quietly. "It would just require patience."

"Patience I have, but she would have no...no concept of me. She didn't know me in her time."

"Maybe because you waited, until she got back….to see her. Until she was finished and had gone back the last time…"

"Inuyasha would have sensed it, if there were demons in her time. We must all be extinct."

"You don't know that. And Inuyasha wasn't _looking _for demons when he went over there. His nose was full of her."

Sesshoumaru huffed slightly in amusement. "So how do you think he would take it? She was going to be his. I could smell it on him years ago."

Rin sat up a little straighter. "Since when do you care what Inuyasha thinks about what you do? Besides, he has me now."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her sharply. "Does he now?" Rin wilted a little bit.

"I just mean, he's interested in me now. You can tell that. I didn't say I was going to _let _him...do anything about it."

"It appears you already have."

"I have not! He...likes to sleep as though we are...pack mates. So his scent is all over me. But I haven't let him go farther than that and there are no promises between us. I just mean to say that his interest in Kagome is waned. You may not have to worry about it."

"Rin, if I don't honor my promise to this bitch-"

"Forget the bitch! You should do what you want to do. You are the Lord of the Western Lands. I'll go back to Edo with Inuyasha, so there's no problem at court. But you shouldn't mate with this female. I can see that you do not want her, and she will make you a bitter mate."

Rin stood and stretched. Then she walked over to Sesshoumaru, who sat staring into the fire, and bent to envelop him in a light hug, like she used to do as a little girl. "Please don't do anything to make yourself unhappy," She whispered into his shoulder. "And promise to visit."

Sesshoumaru pressed a hand to the top of her head as she released him. He smirked slightly as her voice rang out into the trees behind them.

"Okay Inuyasha, I know you were listening to all of that. Come on out and we'll go home." _Edo is my home now, _she thought.

Inuyasha appeared immediately. Sesshoumaru stood, expecting another confrontation, but the hanyou didn't move. For long moments the two males stood and stared at one another. Then, slowly, Inuyasha nodded at his brother, who looked a little surprised, but nodded back. Then the hanyou turned, gathered Rin up in his arms, and disappeared into the darkening forest.


	18. Into the Woods

Chapter 18: Into the Woods

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long time. He held Rin close to his chest as he bounded through the trees. She enjoyed the closeness, even as her heart felt a little heavy. To be-possibly-permanently separated from the demon who had raised her like his own child was profoundly disturbing. She hoped Sesshoumaru would take her advice and refuse to mate with the demoness, but she knew her Lord had a commitment to his land, his people, and his duty. If he felt it was the right thing to do there would be so stopping him. And then she might never see him again. Human lives were so short compared to demons….

Almost as if he could hear her morose thoughts, Inuyasha suddenly spoke, his gruff voice rumbling in his chest.

"You'll always have a place with us at the village." He said.

Rin nodded against him, her eyes misting. She thought about her past life as a child, too afraid to speak. The thought of the abuse she suffered, her death at the jaws of wolves. She remembered Sesshoumaru, bright as a shining angel, calling her back from death. From then on she had followed him, loved him, and he had cared for her in return. From carefully cleaning rabbits for her dinner, to finding shelter for her in the forest, Sesshoumaru had sacrificed his standing among his peers for the simply joys of her childhood. But even remembering that sacrifice, Rin still felt hollow. She wasn't ungrateful to the demon who'd taken her in as his own, but from the time of her childhood her life had been a transient one. Never fully belonging to either world-human or demon-Rin couldn't deny the fear she felt at losing her only anchor. Her only real family-Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's kind invitation to think of Edo as her true home began to eat away at her. Suddenly her misty eyes were wet with tears, and her throat choked up with sobs she tried to hide from the hanyou.

Inuyasha's nose was not to be fooled. He smelled the saltiness of her tears and skidded to a halt, hopping down to the forest floor. He had the presence of mind to just sink down to a seated position and hold her as her body began to shake with sobs.

Rin buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt and curled up as tightly as she could, srewing her eyes shut to try to stem the flow of tears. She tried very, very hard not to sob audibly, but it didn't matter. Her grief was not lost on the hanyou, who rocked her slightly back and forth, purring low in his chest and occasionally sweeping a clawed hand through her unruly hair.

Presently Rin calmed down enough to wipe her eyes with her sleeve and take a few deep breaths. She was embarrassed at her outburst, so she didn't look up at Inuyasha. She just lay there in his arms, fingering the collar of his shirt self-consciously.

"Rin?" Inuyasha said softly.

"What?" Rin answered in a whisper.

"...are you okay?" He asked a little clumsily.

Rin fought back a snort of derision. "Am I okay?" She repeated, with a big sigh. "Inuyasha, do you know what it's like to have no home, to not really belong anywhere, to never really know who you are or where you came from or what you should do?"

Inuyasha stiffened. Rin thought she might have made him a little angry. He confirmed it by leaning back and tipping her chin up, forcing her to look into his amber scowl.

"Think about that for a second, Rin." He said roughly. "_Do _I know

what that's like?"

Rin's eyes widened as she realized it, but she said nothing. Inuyasha went on.

"Of course I know what it feels like to have no home, to not belong anywhere. Before...before Kagome, and the others, and even Sesshoumaru...that was really all I knew of life."

"I'm sorry." Rin said quickly, ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry," Inuyasha continued, his fingers soft on her face, "Because I should have seen it sooner, that you were as lonely as I was. Was that….was that why you were crying?"

Rin nodded mutely.

"Rin, you don't have to be alone anymore. Even if...even if you don't want to be with me….you're a part of our family. In Edo, you can belong there if you want."

Rin nodded again, still not trusting herself to speak. Seeing her so vulnerable seemed to ruffle Inuyasha, but he forged on nonetheless. His voice became very, very quiet.

"I meant what I said, at the campfire." he said softly, tipping forward to lightly bump her forehead with his own. "I….would like...you and I could...you could have a home with _me_. You could be mine." He seemed to gather some courage. "I want you. I want you for my mate."

Inuyasha had flushed almost as red as his haori, and Rin was no better. His gentle voice sent shivers all down her spine, and his earnest gaze was almost too much to look at. Rin wanted to ask him about what he'd said. She wanted to ask _so soon? _How could he be so confident about wanting her after so short a time together? Maybe he didn't understand about mating. Maybe, because he was half human, he didn't realize that they would be bound for life. But as she looked at his face, so close to hers, the worries melted away and all that was left was the heat between them. It shimmered around them, almost visible, filling her body with a delicious warmth. She was so aware of every point of contact between their bodies, from his arm curled around her to his fingers lingering at her neck. She exhaled, letting go of her worries and giving in to the overwhelming urge to be as close to him as possible. She leaned in, grasping the front of his shirt, and planted an inexpert kiss right on his lips.

There was a slight delay in his reciprocation, as if he could not quite believe his luck, but soon Inuyasha was kissing her back, his lips softening and moving underneath hers. His breath fanned her face as he broke the kiss long enough to reposition himself, to draw her mouth open, to slip his tongue inside to stroke her mouth tentatively. Rin's hands slipped underneath the haori, stroking his skin before snaking up around his neck. Inuyasha groaned and shifted as Rin turned and dragged a leg over his lap to straddle him.

They had almost no warning. All Rin could tell-so muddled was she from their embrace-was from Inuyasha's suddenly stiff body and a loud expletive. He tried to tuck Rin around him but a blinding pain seemed to shatter her skull. As she felt her body go slack in Inuyasha's arms all she could register before she blacked out were the hanyou's angry snarls.


	19. Tea for Two

**Chapter 19: Tea for Two**

*Warning: This one gets a little lemony (just the tiniest bit)

Rin's head hurt. It hurt like a thousand knives were working their way slowly from her temples to her eye sockets. She blinked and saw a flash and red and gold and silver. Too bright. She wanted to die.

A voice was calling her name. It was a nice voice. A voice she liked to hear. Hands were brushing her hair back from her face. Suddenly Rin was gasping for air. Her eyes snapped open and she cringed.

"Rin! Rin….Rin" Inuyasha was holding her, saying her name over and over again. His face was white and...wet. Rin reached up tentatively and touched his damp cheeks.

"Inuyasha," she croaked, "Are you crying? What happened?"

The hanyou buried his face in the crook of her neck. breathing deep. He didn't answer right away. Rin peered around him to try to get her bearings. They were in the same spot where they had stopped to embrace. Inuyasha told her he wanted her to be his mate. They'd shared their first kiss, and Rin had felt sure that more would have followed if not for-

The clearing was littered with bodies. At least eight, maybe more, demons in various forms were scattered in the clearing, covered in blood. Perhaps another woman might have quailed at the sight, but Rin had seen more than her share of bloodshed and had been raised by a demon known to cause a lot of it in his day. With gentle pressure on his shoulder, she pushed Inuyasha up so she could see his face. He wasn't crying, but he must have shed tears at some point. He looked at her, still distraught.

"What happened?" She repeated, holding his face, knowing that he would need her touch to steady him.

"We were attacked," Inuyasha grunted. "I didn't smell them coming because you...because you and I…we were about to…"

Rin hummed, feeling herself flush a little bit. They _had _been about to, hadn't they?

"I'm sorry, Rin. They were after you. I let my guard down and they almost had you."

"But you stopped them." She finished.

"I killed them." Inuyasha corrected, looking at her sharply, almost as if he expected her to run away screaming. She looked back at him steadily. He visibly relaxed.

"They must have been from that she-demon." He continued. "Come on, we need to tell my brother." Inuyasha stood, or rather, tried to stand.

"Inuyasha!" Rin said, feeling rather than hearing his grunt of pain. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," the hanyou grunted. "It'll heal by itself." He tried to stand again, but Rin stopped him and scooted out of his lap. She gasped when she got a good look at him. It looked like he had been gutted.

"You idiot! You tried to carry me like that? Come on," Rin struggled up, a little unsteady on her feet, and helped the hanyou to stand up. He might have leaned up against her a little more than was strictly necessary, but she supposed it didn't matter.

Rin looked at the carnage around them and made a decision. "We can't stay here. Even I know it stinks of death." Inuyasha grunted in agreement and steadied himself. The two trooped into the woods, Rin's hand grasping Inuyasha's sleeve should the hanyou need her support. He wasn't kidding when he said he healed quickly, though. By the time she got him leaned up against a fallen tree, he was breathing normally again and felt better enough to let his hands wander. Rin slapped him away when his clawed fingers tweaked her hip.

"Cut it out puppy," She said, "Let me see that wound."

Inuyasha chuckled, but obligingly allowed her to work his haori off of his shoulders. The white shirt underneath came next; it was torn where some demons claws had scratched through to Inuyasha's middle. The clothing fluttered to the forest floor.

Rin tried to be clinical as she looked at Inuyasha's wound, which was already pink with new skin around the edges. However, she found it difficult to keep her eyes from wandering over the rest of his bare torso. His skin was taut over lean muscles. His shoulders were broad and his body tapered to a trim waist. His hakama slung low over sculpted hips.

The wound stretched across his muscled abdomen. Absently, Rin picked up his white undershirt and grasped his hand in her own. Using his claws, she ripped the shirt into strips. Silently, he lifted his arms up as she wound the makeshift bandages around his middle, although it was rapidly clear to her that her efforts were more or less moot. He was healing uncommonly fast even by demonic standards.

The heat between them grew again, as it always seemed to do now when they were alone together. As Rin tied the ends of the bandage together, her fingers lingered on the skin of his chest. Inuyasha's lips brushed her brow. She could feel him inhaling, taking in her scent. She knew her arousal was evident to him, and didn't bother trying to hide it. She leaned into him.

"Rin," he whispered. "I thought I'd lost you." His claws tickled slightly as his hands drew her hips a little closer to his own.

"I know." Rin said, suddenly nervous, face reddening. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that she knew he could hear it. His lips found her temple. His grip on her hips tightened. She drew her hands up around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. He began to purr slightly.

"We need to tell Sesshoumaru," He said at length. Reluctantly.

"We will," Rin agreed. "But I don't want to move yet." Their foreheads bumped, and Rin closed the distance again with a soft kiss. Inuyasha responded immediately, his arms wrapping around her securely, a small groan in his throat.

For a few moments the sounds and smells of the forest disappeared, and all he could smell was her, and the sultry, spicy scent of her arousal. He could hear her speeding heart, he could feel every breath she stole from around his lips. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she massaged it with her own, and he tried not to groan too loudly. When she began to make soft whimpering noises in between kisses he knew he was lost.

"Rin," he managed, as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. "Gods, Rin."

Rin stilled, and Inuyasha pulled back enough to look at her face. She stroked his face with her fingers.

"I want you," He said huskily. "You want me too."

Rin caught his mouth again in a fierce kiss, pressing her body close to his. Inuyasha broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "If you..if we do this, we'll be mated. For life." He looked into her eyes for signs of reservation, but he found none. Rin's eyes were dark and heavy.

"I want you Inuyasha," She said in a soft deman. "Now. Here. And for a long time after this."

The hanyou grinned a fangy grin. "Forever after this," He corrected. "You'll be my mate forever."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rin asked, even as Inuyasha returned his attentions to her neck.

Swiftly he caught her up in his arms and lay them both down on top of his haori on the forest floor.

"I love you Rin." He said simply, an admission he had never made to anyone in his life. Rin beamed, and drew him down for a heated kiss. And another. And another.

Afterwards, they lay tangled together on the ground, Rin more or less wrapped in Inuyasha's clothes. Inuyasha combed his claws gently through her wild hair, reveling in their new shared scent. In a moment they would need to get up and make their way back to the fortress. Inuyasha figured they might have been a little reckless to go ahead and mate here in the forest, especially after it was clear that someone had ill intentions for Rin. He considered letting Sesshoumaru deal with his own self, and taking Rin straight back to Edo where she could be safe. He silently cursed the well which would not open for Rin. Years ago, when he had worried about Kagome, at least he knew there was a place she could return to and be safe.

The thought of losing Rin scared Inuyasha suddenly, and he stiffened. His instincts were pushing him. _Get up, get her away, get her safe. _

Rin stirred, "I'yasha?" she said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said. "I'll protect you."

Rin snorted. "I'll probably be protecting you, puppy."

Inuyasha indulged her, for Rin really was a formidable fighter. But she was his mate now and he would give his life to make sure she was safe.

"We should go ahead back to the fortress." Rin said. "The sooner we talk to Sesshoumaru, the sooner we can get back home. To a bed." She chuckled as she sat up and pulled some twigs out of her hair. Inuyasha ogled her body, wondering if they had time for more-

_Get her away from here! _His instincts clamored, tamping out the other instincts which told him to roll around on the forest floor with her until she got pregnant.

"Let's not go." Inuyasha said. "We can send word when we get back to Edo."

"What? Why not?" Rin said. "This seems a little urgent."

"Someone is literally out to get you there. It's not a good idea to just go wandering back in. Let's get away, get you safe, and then Sesshoumaru can-"

"I'm NOT leaving him to fend for himself! Can't you see he's confused? He needs proof not to mate with this lady and I think we have it!" Rin said in a rush.

"You're my mate now. It's my job to protect you. Rin, we can't go back. I'll go back myself once I get you back to the village." Inuyasha responded. "Or I'll send someone," He amended, thinking that nothing would tear him away from his mate especially in the first few weeks after their mating.

Rin and Inuyasha stared at each other, and for a moment the decision hung in the air between him. Would she argue? Would he insist? Rin considered putting her foot down, but then Inuyasha made a soft sound like a whine.

"I'm not….I can't put you in danger, sw-sweetheart." He stammered, blushing at his first time using an endearment.

Rin relaxed, and relented. "Get me home fast," She said, "and we can send word back to him."

Inuyasha grinned and sprang up, forgetting his nakedness. After some giggling and a little more kissing, he and his mate were dressed and setting off towards home.

They didn't notice the shadowy figure that crept after them, careful to stay upwind.

Sesshoumaru pondered his meeting with Rin as he made his way back to the fortrress. He knew the girl had his best interests at heart. He knew she wasn't exactly _wrong _about his feelings for the human miko. But how to proceed?

The Lord of the Western Lands felt ruffled and uneasy, and he did _not _like feeling ruffled or uneasy. If he were to do as Rin bid and refuse to bond with Mao, choosing instead to wait until he could see the miko again….what would become of his standing among his people? And Mao might be upset enough to try something underhanded. Unless he managed to catch her in the act, he was unlikely to be in a position to banish her or otherwise remove her from court. The malcontents who would love to see him lose power would begin muttering again, just as they had years ago when he first brought Rin home, and this time their muttering could lead to something more dangerous than unsavory rumors.

Sesshoumaru forced himself not to smile when he considered his brother's solution. Inuyasha mate with Rin? Sesshoumaru had to admit he had already pondered that option. True, he would never give his angry half-brother any reason to be anything other than terrified to touch Rin. However, Sesshoumaru could admit to himself-privately-than Inuyasha was as strong as any full demon, a formidable warrior, and had proven himself capable of great loyalty. Despite his gruffness and roughness, Inuyasha had overcome tremendous adversity, formed a tight bond wit that rag-tag group he called "family", and had been able to dig up enough humility to train under the brother who had once tried to kill him. Yes. Inuyasha. Perhaps he was the answer. If she liked him...which Sesshoumaru's nose could tell she certainly did...maybe it was time to really consider that option. How to do it without looking like he was giving into the hanyou? Now _that _was another question entirely.

Sesshoumaru's musings had brought him to the entrance of the keep. He waved an elegant hand to his guards who could recognize him by scent. He passed through the outer gate continued through the courtyard, paying no attention to the demon courtiers staring at him as he passed by. Not many demons were out at this late hour, and those who were undoubtedly wondered where the demon Lord had gone and why he had left in such a hurry.

Let them wonder, Sesshoumaru thought grimly to himself, tired of all the politics all of the sudden. He wanted to get into his chambers, strip down, and soak in hot water for a long, long time.

If he remembered correctly, his miko was fond of baths as well.

Sesshoumaru shook his silvery mane. It was going to be a long 500 years. Perhaps he could endeavor to forget her?

No, he knew he couldn't. His pride had demanded, in the early days of their meeting, that he refuse to allow her to linger in his mind. It made no difference. Through the years of their acquaintance, however casual, Kagome's presence had worked its way into his heart. Even his instincts had begun catching on before she left. Filled with jealousy whenever he saw her share a soft moment with that moronic hanyou, he often had to remove himself from them whenever they were together. He had spied on her instead, staying far enough away not to arouse any suspicions, but close enough to occasionally catch her scent, to see the wind kick up her dark tresses. How he wanted to run his fingers though her hair, to bury his face in her neck and breathe in the smell of jasmine that always seemed to cling to her. Was that how his father had felt upon seeing Inuyasha's mother? Perhaps, as a younger demon, Sesshoumaru had been too quick to judge his father.

"You look like you could use a lift, my Lord," purred a rich voice. Sesshoumaru forced himself to relax as he turned to look at the she-demon who was the source of much of his trouble.

"Mao." He said shortly, hoping to avoid a long conversation.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," The demoness said, dipping into a slight curtsy. Sesshoumaru nodded, taking in her appearance. She had obviously taken more than the average care with herself tonight. Her bright golden hair was wound into a series of intricate braids and knots, and decorated with several ornaments, including a tiny bell that tinkled whenever her head bobbed. Her eyes were rimmed with bright blue shimmering dust, some kind of cosmetic, which perfectly matched her blue markings. Those markings made small spirals down her long neck and disappeared behind a many-layered gold and blue kimono. Sesshoumaru stared a little longer than was strictly polite, absently trying to puzzle out what his mother had been thinking when she suggested he bond with this creature. She was beautiful, he supposed, in an overly decorated why. But he did not like her. Her cosmetics and layers of silk and intricate hairstyles did not appeal to him. Her beauty was ornamental, and a little grating. He could not ever imagine her doing anything undignified, playful, or even sensual. How could one mate with a creature so covered in paints, and baubles? Mating was natural, a little wild, and it was impossible to accomplish without losing some of your composure. That was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru had only indulged as a younger demon. Now that he was in his prime, he knew his instincts were clamoring for more practice, but he couldn't bring himself to it. None of the females compared with, well, _her. _Kagome's natural, unadorned beauty was imprinted on his mind, and not only because he had stolen glances of her shrouded in the misty waters of a forest onsen, face flushed and skin glistening.

He blinked as he came out of his reverie, realizing that Mao had been talking the whole time. He tried to catch on to what she was saying.

"-it's in my chambers. I've arranged for your favorite things to be brought up. I was hoping we could have a chance to discuss our...situation. I have some information that you might find useful."

Sesshoumaru's ears pricked up imperceptibly. It sounded like she was dangling something in front of him and he didn't like it.

"I wasn't aware that we had a situation," He said cautiously, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course you are aware. You made a promise to me, my _Lord, _and I intend to see that you keep it."

Well now the decision was being forced on him much sooner than he would have liked. Sesshoumaru growled a little bit in warning.

"Be careful, bitch, and do not rush me." He said warningly.

"Perhaps you should be careful, dog." Mao responded icily, her face growing pale in anger. "Because I have something you have been hiding for a long time."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "What?"

"Or should I say someone?" Mao purred.

In a flash the taiyukai's claws were at her throat. "What have you done with her?" He said, heart in his throat.

"Let's have some tea," Mao said dangerously, aware that she now had the upper hand, "And talk this over."

Nearly shaking with rage, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to follow the demon bitch to her chambers.


	20. The Demon with the Dark Eyes

**Chapter 20: The Demon with the Dark Eyes**

Inuyasha knew the situation was dangerous. His brother was being maneuvered politically into a mating he didn't want, certain demons at court wanted to use Rin has a bargaining chip-no, none of it was good.

But he still couldn't stop grinning like a fanged fool.

Rin clung to his back, insisting that she only allowed him to carry her because she was so eager to get to Edo so they could send someone out to Sesshoumaru with a message. Inuyasha didn't mind carrying her, though. He was completely awash in all kinds of new _feelings _towards her. He supposed it had something to do with their mating. As soon as they had been joined, it was like a whole new part of his brain lit up. That part was focused on Rin-the sight of her, her smell, the impulse to protect her, keep her safe, impress her. He wanted everyone around to know she was his. He couldn't wait to see Sango and Miroku's faces when they heard the news.

Inuyasha was dreamily planning what kind of a home he would build for her in Edo when his mate nipped his ear playfully and asked to be let down. He slowed his pace and came to a stop on the forest floor. Rin slid down from his back and circled his waist with her arms. She leaned her head on his chest and he could feel her inhaling. She hummed happily.

"I don't know what it is," She said, "But it's like I can smell you better now."

Inuyasha frowned. "Maybe because we're mated now? I don't know."

Rin looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "We're _mated _now." She said, grinning. " I _mated _you."

"Yup." Said Inuyasha happily. He stroked his claws through her hair. Maybe she needed a break. Perhaps he could sniff out a hot spring….

A loud growl broke his reverie. Rin looked a little embarrassed.

"You're hungry!" Inuyasha said, startled. "You need to eat!" He slapped himself in the face, astonished that he had been so stupid. She needed to eat more often than he did.

"I do need to eat. Can...can you hunt me something?" Rin said, a little too innocently. Inuyasha knew she could probably hunt herself something but he puffed up a little bit anyway at being asked to provide for her in such a way.

"Of course. But you need to stay close," Inuyasha allowed magnanimously.

The two set off again, Rin on Inuyasha's back, eyes peeled for any sign of game. It was a fairly quick hunt with Inuyasha's keen eyesight and Rin's very sharp knives and excellent aim. Soon they had a couple of rabbits roasting over a fire. The sun was beginning to set as they ate. Inuyasha kept nudging Rin to eat more. She laughed at him fondly.

Once their bellies were full, neither one of them was in any hurry to get up and move any time soon. The problem of warning Sesshoumaru niggled in the back of Rin's mind but for some reason she couldn't work up enough anxiety over it. Her mind was full of Inuyasha, from his golden eyes to his length of silver hair, to the sweetness of his kisses. She felt like her brain was in a fog of happiness.

She leaned against him now, his legs on either side of hers as she lay with her back to his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head and his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

When he began to nibble on her ear she didn't protest, but turned in his arms to find his lips with her own. They kissed long and lazily, slowly stirring up their mutual heat. Rin worked her hands into her mate's clothing, thinking that she would like to fall asleep in his arms, satisfied, as she had the day before.

Inuyasha stopped her, however. He kissed her pout away and tried to explain.

"Sweetheart," he said huskily, "I want you again too but we should wait. It's not safe here."

Rin sat back, a little deflated even if she knew that he was right. Suddenly she felt awkward at being rebuffed. Inuyasha just chuckled. "Let me carry you home tonight," he said, touching her face tenderly, "as soon as we get there I'll find us a safe place and we won't leave until we've had enough of each other."

Rin buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist snugly. She'd never felt such powerful feelings before in her life. She felt a little drunk.

Inuyasha felt her nod, so he sat her back long enough to extinguish their fire. When he turned back to lift her into his arms again, the faintest hint of a strange smell sent him reeling backwards.

His assailant was on him in less than a second. Some kind of demon had wrapped itself around him from behind, attempting to squeeze the air out of his lungs. Inuyasha lunged as he saw Rin's white face and heard her scream. She was not without resources, though. Two sharp knives sailed past the enemy's curved ears, but didn't hit. Inuyasha brought the demon up over his shoulder to slam him on the ground. The demon scrambled out from under the angry hanyou and snatched Rin.

Inuyasha barely allowed himself a brief moment of pride as he watched his mate duck and weave, flicking out at her attacker with her sharp knives, the ones he knew where hidden in a case on her thigh. He didn't stand back to watch though; instinct would not allow it. He bulled forward into the demon, who appeared to be a dog demon. The dratted inuyukai bobbed out from underneath him and in one swift movement brandished his claws and _stabbed _Rin just under her ribs. She screamed in anger, but her shout was nothing to Inuyasha's bellow. He felt the pain as if it were his own ribs. Before he had a chance to tear the demon's head off, though, the cursed creature had snatched Rin's poisoned knives and flicked them into Inuyasha's middle.

The hanyou felt the wave of sleepiness hit him and he fought it, bellowing, staggering forward towards his mate. She wasn't screaming anymore, but he could see her face was glistening with sweat. He heard her say his name, and he called out hers, the moment tearing him apart.

Still holding Rin around the middle like a sack of potatoes, the dog demon stalked forward and looked solemnly down at Inuyasha.

"Can't have you following." He muttered to himself, and unsheathed a sword. Rin screamed again, and began to struggle. Inuyasha flicked in and out of consciousness. "Rin," He said, "My mate, Rin, Rin, Rin"

The last thing he knew was a searing pain in the area of his neck, and the sound of his name coming from his mate's lips. Then everything went black.

Rin supposed at some point her kidnapper had knocked her out, although she hadn't been aware of it. She didn't care that her head felt like it had been split when she woke up. The memory of Inuyasha's blood on the sword haunted her, terrified her. The demon must have cleaved nearly through Inuyasha's neck. Her mate was dead, and all Rin could understand was that she might as well be dead too.

She blinked a few times, noticing the pain in her middle, the burning from the five stab wounds under her ribs. She knew she would live-or at least that she wouldn't die from these wounds.

She didn't try to lift her head, but she did look to see where she was. Apparently she was enough of a threat to have been shackled. She was lying on her side in an ornately decorated room. Two inuyukai stood guard at the screened door, holding swords.

She didn't feel like asking the guards what was going on. She figured if she waited long enough, she would find out.

Turns out she didn't have to wait long. Presently the door slid open and a stunningly beautiful she demon walked in. Sesshoumaru followed her, scowling. As soon as he laid eyes on Rin he roared and lunged forward. He was by her side in an instant, white hands gently lifting her head. He inhaled slightly, and though it seemed impossible, his face paled even further.

"What have you done with her mate?" he said, his voice like ice. The she demon laughed.

"Her mate? I'm told he is dead. Fairly easy kill too. Almost embarrassing for him"

"They were newly mated," Sesshoumaru ground out, his voice like acid. "Do you know nothing of our laws? It is a vulnerable time. Their senses would not have been alert. It is a great wrong, to attack one so newly mated. He had no chance to defend himself."

Rin whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. "Sess," She said, wanting him to understand, to tell her it wasn't true, "No. Inuyasha, no."

"Shhh, dear one." Sesshoumaru said, then directed his attention again to the towering she-demon.

"If he were dead, then so she would be too."

"Says you. Who knows how a human-hanyou mating bond is formed or broken?" The demoness scoffed. "There's no way a bond between your bastard brother and this animal is as strong as a demonic bond. As strong as ours will be."

Rin was losing herself. She felt Sesshoumaru's arms around her, she tautness in his muscles telling her he was ready to fight. "There will be no bond between us," He hissed, "You disgust me."

"Ah, but your forget something." The demoness smiled warmly. "Rin's mate has been killed by a superior male. There is one here with a claim on her. Obey me, and I will see her mated to him-a full demon-and she can enjoy a demon life. If you do not do as I say, I will kill her."

Rin's head hit the ground with a muted thump as Sesshoumaru launched himself at the demoness. Then he stumbled. Rin thought that was odd. Sesshoumaru was the most lethal demon in the western lands.

Then he fell, and Rin understood. The she demon held in her clawed hands Rin's own small leather pack. The poisons had done their work and Sesshoumaru would not wake for a few hours. Rin closed her eyes, pain shooting through her whole body. _Inuyasha. _

"Now, my dear," Said the she-demon. "Allow me to introduce your betrothed. Hitae, come see our little human."

One of the guards turned and looked down at Rin. He had coal black eyes and dark hair swept back in a long braid. His face bore no expression, but his fists clenched and unclenched restlessly at his side.

"Are you sure, my lady?" He asked. "What if I pup her?"

"What's a few more hanyou lurking about, in order to have control of the Western Lord?" The demoness said silkily, "surely you don't find her unattractive?"

"No, I like her." The demon said, with a dead-eyed look at Rin. "She's got fire. She almost had me back in the forest. But she's human. She may pup faster than a demon."

The demoness waved her clawed hand. "No matter. Rin's children will no doubt endear themselves to _my _mate. Another way to keep him in line." She smiled sweetly around her slightly curved fangs. "I think this shall do very nicely. I'll just have her cleaned up, and then you can have some time alone with her."

The male demon looked at Rin a little more hungrily, and she shuddered, desperately longing for Inuyasha.

She lay still as the guards hauled her Lord's prone form from the room. She didn't move when more she-demon servants entered with a bath for her. She meekly allowed herself to be stripped, scrubbed, combed, and wrapped in a fine kimono. She did not feel anxious. She knew how to protect herself. This Hitae would not lay one claw on her and live


	21. Promises

**Chapter 21: Promises**

Rin stiffened when the dark-eyed demon came into the room. He was dressed immaculately in dark blue silk and brown leather. She was dressed to match, apparently, and the thought made her slightly sick.

_Inuyasha. _All she could remember when she thought of her mate was the color red-the red in his face, his red haori, the red blood coating the blade that had sunk into his neck. His absence felt like a wound that hammered and throbbed.

"Hello." The demon said. He stood a few paces, looking down at her from where she sat, propped by cushions, legs folded under her demurely. She turned her head, refusing to look at him.

"My name is Hitae."

There was another long pause as he waited to see if she would respond. When she didn't, he continued.

"Your father will wake soon. Perhaps we will be mated then, if he consents."

"He will not consent." Rin spat.

"To save his daughter? Perhaps he will." The demon replied thoughtfully. "It is no matter to me."

The silence stretched again, awkwardly. Rin sniffled.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Lady Mao thought I could ingratiate myself to you."

"How romantic." Rin said dryly.

"Demons don't really think of mating in romantic terms."

"And humans don't mate murderers."

"You should consider it. I am a suitable match."

Rin looked up at him, hate burning in her eyes.

"You killed my mate."

Hitae thought, in that moment, that she resembled a wildcat. Her face was dark and fierce and her posture rigid. He knew instinctively that he should tread lightly with her.

"I killed him. As the stronger demon, I can lay claim to you now."

"I'll never be yours! Not like I was his!" Rin shouted, and she lurched up to strike at him. Her wound opened and she gasped, crumpling to the floor.

Hitae was at her side in an instant, lifting her up gently.

"Did they not have the healers look at this?" He said, tutting softly to himself. Rin reared back and slapped him hard, nails scratching against his face. He didn't react. "Open your kimono, I need to see."

"No. Get away from me."

"You're wound needs attention."

"I'll kill you!"

"That _wound _will kill you if you do not let me see to it! I don't suppose Inuyasha would be grateful to meet you on the other side so soon!" Hitae spat, losing his temper. "Open your kimono or I'll do it for you."

As it happened, he did have to do it for her. Once she relaxed enough, they discovered she couldn't stretch behind her far enough to undo the obi. He eased her out of the clothing gently, leaving the wrappings around her breasts alone. She was very shapely, and although he had already seen her lying naked in the woods with her mate, he was struck again with how desirable she was. If he could coax her into submission she would make a formidable mate, even if she were human.

The wound wasn't deep, but it was deep enough for a human. Hitae mentally scolded himself for wounding her. She was no demon to heal quickly. This wound would close but slowly, over time, and with much pain.

He bent his head and licked the wound, cleaning it with his saliva and offering what comfort he could. Rin gasped at the intimate contact, but didn't pull away. He continued his ministrations until she began shaking and he smelled the salt of her tears. He looked up at her flushed, tear-streaked face.

"You took him away," She said when she saw his eyes on her. "It feels like half of me is gone. I can barely breathe. How could you...you don't even know us….I hate you…"

The dark-eyed demon looked at the human woman, struck again by her beauty and allure. She wept for her mate, which was correct, and she hated him, which was also correct. She was a challenge. Her skin tasted like spices.

He wanted her.

"You will make a good mate." He said to her warmly, touching her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. She was too stunned to reply.

A dark-eyed demon washed his face in a basin of water. He stared back at his reflection in the basin as the water stilled, disturbed occasionally by droplets from his chin. He had never thought of himself as handsome, but he supposed he was not an ill-looking demon. He had dark olive skin and black hair. Lately he'd taken to shaving the sides of his head so that the middle stripe of black hair stood up roughly. He knew it altered his shadow and made him appear more dangerous, which was an advantage in a fight. The style had served him well, he thought, but now he wished he looked a little more understated. The human female was fragile. Even now, he washed her blood off of his face where he had taken the sting out of her injuries with his tongue.

No matter. The dark-eyed demon Hitae stood back from the basin and adjusted his clothing as a sharp voice rang out behind him.

"Hitae! How was the girl? Did you find her suitable?"

He turned to see Lady Mao standing in his doorway. He looked past her, as though considering it.

"She is very desirable, for a human." He answered. "I like her."

"Ah, good. Do you think she will have you?"

Hitae allowed himself a small smirk.

"She will, but it will take time."

"How much time? We have no hold over him unless she mates with you!"

"You should know more than anyone that a mating can never be forced. I am the killer of her former mate. A demon would recognize this as an honorable exchange but a human? She hates me. All she thinks of is him."

"So now you're saying she'll never come around."

"I'm saying you need to give her a reason to trust me."

"What would you have me do?"

"Let me talk to Sesshoumaru. I'll handle it."

Mao tapped her chin with a claw and hummed lightly. "Yes, that seems like a good idea. Get him on board with us. Perhaps he can talk to the human. He has been asking to speak to you. I think he wants assurances from you of your intentions."

The dark-eyed demon did not respond. He brushed past Mao, offering her a slightly insolent nod, and made his way toward the entrance to the underground holding cell. He'd located this ill-used area when he had first arrived to attend Lady Mao at the fortress. She'd been delighted with the find. Apparently it was not being used, and had not been used in years. Most of the servants in the fortress were unaware of it.

Hitae descended the ladder underneath the trap door and made his way down the dank corridor to the cell at the end of the hall. Bound to a pole reaching from floor to ceiling, behind iron bars, stood the taiyukai. His hands were wrapped but Hitae could see evidence of the acid whip all over the cell. A pair of sheepish looking guards stood on either side of the entrance. Hitae wanted to roll his eyes when he saw them. Surely they knew they would be dead soon, regardless of who won this game Mao had begun playing.

"I see it now," Sesshoumaru drawled as Hitae stood in the lamplight. "You're not full dog-demon, are you?"

"No sir." Hitae said, "My father was boar."

"A _boar _yukai?" Sesshoumaru said with some distaste. "But you were not raised as a boar, were you?"

"No. I was raised by my mother."

"Not here."

"No sir. In the north."

"How did you come to be here?" The taiyukai said, looking at Hitae narrowly.

"I came with the Lady Mao. She delivered me from a dungeon in the wolf-demon camp. I pledged to serve her."

"I see now."

"Yes."

"You realize I will kill you when I get out of here."

"I can see that you will try," Hitae responded evenly, "It may not be as easy as you think."

"Oh, I don't think it will be easy."

"And if I am mated to your daughter?"

"You cannot mate her, no matter what Mao says." Sesshoumaru replied. "She is mated. To my brother."

Hitae sighed heavily. How to proceed? He glanced at the guards next to him.

"My Lord," he began. "I cleaved your brother's head from his body. I washed his blood from my sword. He fought well, like one possessed, but his senses, as you know, were dulled. He died with his mate's name on his lips."

There was a pause as the dark-eyed demon looked at the fair taiyukai. Then Sesshoumaru leaned back against the pole he was tied to and yelled.

It was a howl, a scream unlike anything Hitae had ever heard. There was grief in it, and regret, and anger. When next he locked eyes with Hitae, Sesshoumaru's face seemed to burn with an inner fire.

"You broke one of our highest laws." Sesshoumaru growled. "You attacked them in their most vulnerable state."

"I did."

"My brother would have cleaved _your _head from _your _body had he been given the chance."

"He very nearly did. But it was your daughter who was the greater threat."

"I've been training her since she was a child." Sesshoumaru said, sounding proud in spite of himself.

"My Lady suggested you wanted assurances from me regarding the female."

"Let me make assurances to you," Sesshoumaru responded with ice in his voice, "If you try to take her, she will kill you."

"I would not take her by force."

Sesshoumaru barked a laugh. "You expect her to submit to you?"

Hitae considered that for a moment. He felt as though he were playing some kind of game of strategy. He chose his words every carefully, hoping the demon Lord would understand him.

"Occasionally, a demon will submit when he'd rather not." He said, "Sometimes a demon has no choice."

"And a human?"

"Any human of mine would have a choice. Perhaps she will see that."

"The only thing she will see, when she looks at you, is the demon who killed her mate. She is human, you forget that. They do not understand our ways."

"I think you are trying to fool me, my Lord." Hitae said. "I can tell that your daughter already knows much of our ways."

"It doesn't matter. You would never convince her to have you. And if you take her by force she'll kill you."

Hitae had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going now. He watched Sesshoumaru's eyes flicker to the guards and then back again.

"My Lord," Hitae said evenly, feeling his muscles tense ever so slightly, "Do you offer a solution to this conundrum?"

Sesshoumaru barely flicked a wrist, and his acid whip lashed out to the guard on his right, slicing across his throat. Without hesitation, Hitae drew a knife from his sash and buried it the eye socket of the guard on his left. In less than two second both guards were bleeding and twitching on the ground at Hitae's feet. He and Sesshoumaru regarded each other with steely glares.

"Did you kill my brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I buried my sword in his neck, but he may be alive. I saw him recover from a mortal wound the day before."

"Do you still want my daughter?"

"If her mate is dead then yes, I want her."

"And if he is alive?"

"I will fight him for her."

"What are you doing with Mao?"

"As I said, she brought me from the wolves. I owed her some allegiance."

"And what has changed?"

"She seeks to use me, and she thinks I do not know. I am insulted by this."

Sesshoumaru lazily burned through the bars with his acid.

"I must find my brother. Rin is wounded, so I must leave her here. With you."

He stepped through the hole he had made and grasped Hitae's throat.

"If you lay a finger on her I will kill you. If you allow Mao to lay a finger on her, I will kill you. If she comes to any harm, I will kill you slowly."

"Perhaps, then," Hitae ground out, "You should tell her not to attack me. I cannot protect her if she strangles me in my sleep."

Miles away, in a clearing in the forest, a deer sniffed at the body of a hanyou. A clawed hand snapped up, and the deer danced away. Inuyasha groaned and reached for his neck, which was covered in dried blood.

Satisfied that it was attached, if a little raw, the red-clad hanyou lurched up, and allowed the fire of his demon side to fully consume him. He moved through the trees, thinking only of Rin and of the scum who had wounded his mate.


	22. It's Kind of a Hate Triangle

**Chapter 22: It's Kind of like a Hate Triangle**

Sesshoumaru had a difficult time convincing Rin not to kill Hitae. Even with her wounded and himself present, Rin lunged at Hitae three times and had to be physically restrained before she situation could be explained to her.

"Inuyasha is alive?" She said breathlessly, once she had quieted enough to hear the story.

"He may be alive, child." Sesshoumaru said gently. "But he may also be dead. We must find him."

Rin struggled to get out of Sesshoumaru's arms, "I'll go too. Just let me up. That _bitch _took my poisons but I can find a knife…"

Hitae coughed, and Sesshoumaru expected he was stifling a dark chuckle.

"Rin you are _wounded," _He said, deciding to ignore the dark-eyed demon. "There's no way I'm letting you go. You will stay here with Hitae."

"What? Like hell! I'm not staying in here with the monster who killed my mate!"

"This monster is not loyal to the bitch," Sesshoumaru said. "And he wants you for his mate. If Inuyasha is dead. He will not harm you."

"That's sick! I would never mate with him if Inuyasha is dead. I wouldn't mate with him if he were the last male in the country! Besides, what's his plan if Inuyasha is alive? Just to step aside?" She spat the last words contemptuously at Hitae, whose face twitched slightly.

"If you mate survives I will fight him for you." He said, feeling a little goaded into it. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes slightly. He'd warned the demon not to reveal his plans to Rin.

Rin's eyes bugged out. She yelled, "You will do _what?_ No. Dog demons don't fight for mates. Once I'm mated….you can't have me."

"I'm only have dog demon." Hitae said.

The revelation meant little to Rin. Hitae silently rejoiced that there was no telltale recoil. Of course, she still hated him for every other reason, but it mattered not to her that he was not full dog demon. He felt satisfied.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, "I cannot stay any longer. Hitae and I have dispatched several guards and it is only a matter of time before _she _finds out and comes looking for you. Hitae needs to get you away, and I need to find Inuyasha. He may require healing of he has survived."

Rin's eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha," She said softly.

"I go now. Stay with this demon. No matter what happens, he will not harm you. I have smelled no lie in him."

Sesshoumaru left Rin with a small kiss to the forhead and was gone.

Rin turned beady eyes on the demon left with her. Hitae knew he shouldn't feel intimidated by the diminutive woman, but she had a fierceness in her that both drew him in and warned him to keep off.

"So what are you going to do with me?" She said mockingly.

"We are leaving this place. We will go to the mountains and wait for your father to come."

"And my mate."

"If he is alive, yes, your mate."

"Did you really try to kill him?"

"No. I tried to wound him."

Rin digested this information, and wound have stayed where she was to ruminate had Hitae not perked up enough to let her know he heard something.

"What is it?"

"She comes."

Then Rin heard it, a clacking of shoes upon the floor. She peeked around Hitae and saw the bodies of two guards on the floor in pools of blood. The screen shifted open and she knew she had to act.

Apparently Hitae had the same thought, but his impulse was to try to pick Rin up to whisk her away, perhaps out the window. He did not account for the surprise of her warm lips on his. He stumbled slightly, dropped to his knees, and held on greedily as Rin hiked her skirt up enough to straddle him. He raked the pads of his fingers along her soft thighs. Desire seared through him despite the awkwardness of the situation. Her tongue worked in to his mouth and stroked, her breath fanning his cheek in delicious pants. Her fingers worked at his clothes, and he allowed himself to be partially undressed so she could spread her fingers across his chest. His hands rode up over her curves to wrap around the small of her waist. Hitae was no fool; he knew what she was doing. But for a moment or two he allowed himself to get lost in her kisses, to enjoy the way her small, strong hands wrapped around the back of his neck and grasped his coarse black hair. He pulled her forward, careful of her wound, and broke the kiss long enough to lick the shell of her ear and grasp her neck gently with his sharp teeth.

Rin's eyes opened and as she expected, there stood the she-demon from before, watching their performance with a sultry, satisfied look on her face. Rin affected to look embarrassed and stiffened. Hitae came up for air then too, and Rin thought he looked convincingly flushed and fuzzy around the edges. When he saw the demoness he hissed and growled, grasping Rin firmly and pulling her behind him. Her kimono had slipped on both sides, exposing her shoulders and the top of her chest. He covered her up.

"I see it did not take as long as you thought, Hitae." Mao said gloatingly.

"I am a superior male." Hitae said, almost flushing at the husky quality of his voice. "She recognizes that."

"I see."

"If there's nothing else you wish to say…" Hitae motioned towards the door, hoping Mao would get the hint. Rin's hands curled possessively around him and he wanted very much to be alone with her again. Mao laughed, a slightly obscene sound given the circumstances.

"Surely you wouldn't expect me to leave without an explanation for my dead guards."

"My human required privacy."

"So you killed my loyal demons?"

"They wanted her. I defended my claim."

"Ah. See that you don't reduce my force any further, Hitae."

"Understood."

"I'll leave you then. See to it that you are….thorough."

Hitae did not respond. He watched as Mao turned, silks rustling, and left through the screen door. He turned hungrily back to Rin, forgetting himself, and was met with a steely glare and a sharp knife at his throat. He understood all to late why she had been fumbling with his clothing.

"How kind of you," She said with a deceptively sweet smile, "to keep my knives safe in your sash."


	23. A Tense Meeting

**Chapter 23: A Tense Meeting**

Leaving the dark-eyed demon splayed on the floor of the fortress was deeply satisfying, Rin thought as she sped through the trees, ignoring the pain in her side. He has responded far too enthusiastically to her clumsy seduction than he should have, knowing she still had a mate. Rin shuddered, remembering the heat in his kisses. She wanted to wash herself of his scent, which she could tell still clung to her. What would Inuyasha say when she saw him?

Rin knew Sesshoumaru would be following Inuyasha's scent, so she followed the path that had originally taken out of the forest towards Edo. She knew she would not catch them but she hoped they might overtake her on their way back.

She was painfully slow; the kimono was too restrictive and her wound had opened, dripping blood into the priceless silk. But she would not stop, not until she found her mate. _Inuyasha._ She wanted to cry out, but she held back. Perhaps he would catch her scent and come for her, just as she was coming for him.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." A sly voice rang out behind her. Rin started and turned to see the demoness standing behind her. She was flanked by six or seven unsavory looking guards. "You are painfully easy to track, human, dripping blood as you are. But no matter, soon all your blood will be spilled."

Rin was no fool. Even without a wound, she would be no match for this number of demons. She backed up, grasping her knife in her hand. "My mate," She rasped, "My mate is looking for me. He will kill you."

"Your mate is dead, human, if he ever really was your mate." The demoness snapped.

"You're wrong," Rin said, casting around for anything to stop the final execution order from being made. "Hitae didn't kill him. He told me he only wounded him."

At this the demoness threw her head back and laughed. She shook her head, almost sadly at the human in front of her.

"He told you that, did he? Was that how he got you to wrap yourself around him so obligingly? Don't be fooled, girl. He watched you and your mate from the moment you left the fortress. He wanted you, girl. He never would have left your mate alive. His own instincts would have told him to finish the job so he could have you."

Rin tried to suppress a shudder of horror at these words. Could he have lied to her? To Sesshoumaru? Suddenly she wished she had finished the job herself and killed him outright instead of just poisoning him.

"Kill her." The demoness ordered, apparently tired of playing with her prey. The heavy-set demons moved forward with ethereal swiftness. Rin ducked and weaved, her own instinct for survival setting in. She slashed out with her knife once, twice, three times. She knew she had felled at least two, but she was moving too fast to be sure. She also knew she could dodge their swords for only so long, and just as soon as she had the thought, one of the swords hit home. Rin didn't yell but she did gasp and cough, looking down as the weapon was pulled from her middle. She whimpered pathetically as she dropped to her knees. The assault stopped, apparently the demoness had said something. Rin couldn't tell anymore. A demon stood in front of Rin, holding his sword up as if to behead her. She flicked her wrist and her last knife buried itself in his thigh. He crumpled, no match for the poison blade. But Rin knew it would be her final insult.

The demoness shrieked angrily and stalked forward, drawing her own sword. Rin wanted to stand tall but pain drew her towards the ground like a magnet. She screwed her eyes shut curling up as tightly as she could, waiting for the final blow.

It never came. There was a change in the quality of the air. It took on an electric feel, and suddenly two silver-haired demons were among the other inuyukai, swirling and yelling. Claws were flying and the acid green whip from Sesshoumaru cleaved bodies into pieces. Mao suddenly found herself lacking a sword..indeed, she was lacking the hand that had been holding the sword. She dropped to her knees, shrieking, but the brothers paid her no mind.

Both knelt by the crumpled form of the small human girl, whose face had gone ashen white. Inuyasha whined mournfully as he gently lifted the face of his mate.

Rin heard her name repeated over and over again, but she couldn't really see. She tried to open her eyes, but realized they were already open. The world was not in focus. She felt hands tugging at her clothing and remembered Hitae's unwanted caresses. She tried to struggle, "No," she said, "No. Don't. I want...Inuyasha. Where's Inuyasha?" Her hands reached out, and then were enclosed in clawed ones. A gruff voice whispered in her ear. She couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Inuyasha?" She said, reaching for a face that was just coming into view. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha."

She heard the soft sound of him shushing her. Her hand came into contact with his face. She blinked, and blinked again. The fog was clearing, and suddenly she could see him. His face was pale and drawn, and his eyes were bright with tears. "Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm here," He said. "Rin."

"Sesshoumaru," Rin said again, starting to cry. If he were the one here and not...and not...then…

"Hush child," Sesshoumaru said, "And let him work."

Who? Rin looked down, not aware that she had been struggling. Her kimono had been torn away and a silver-haired person was licking her stomach. A thrill went through her, and she felt as though her heart was jolted awake.

"Inuyasha!" She said, and tried to get up. Inuyasha did not lift his head, but pressed harder on her chest to keep her down.

"He is healing your wounds," Sesshoumaru told her. "But you must be still."

"He's alive?" She dared to ask. Was she dead too? Was Sesshoumaru? She was so confused.

"Yes, he's alive, child. I found him in the woods. The scent of your blood brought us here. Now lay still so we can be sure the bleeding has stopped."

Rin stayed obediently still, but her hand crept down to grasp a handful of haori and hold on like a vice.

Rin slipped in and out of consciousness. She woke briefly when her mate lifted her up in his arms. She woke again as she was laid down on soft bedding. She woke once in the night and cried out, reaching for Inuyasha. She slept again when he lay down next to her, whispering comfortingly to her.

The final time she woke, and stayed awake, it was light outside. She was alone for only a moment. As soon as she sat herself up, Inuyasha was through the screen doors. He was dressed in unfamiliar blue, and he was also uncharacteristically _clean, _but his scent reached out to her even as his arms did.

"Rin," He said, "You're awake."

Rin reached out to her mate and he sank down on the futon in front of her. His arms reached around her, careful of her bandaged middle. Rin buried her face in his warm neck. She allowed herself to be lifted and cradled in his lap.

"Rin, Rin," He said her name again and again.

"I love you," She said, still pressed against his warm skin. "I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone."

"I'm here," He said gruffly. "I'm not leaving you sweetheart. I was hurt bad, but I healed."

"I want to go home." Rin said, turning her face into his shirt. "Take me home. I want to go home."

"We'll go real soon baby." Inuyasha said. "But I think Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you first."

They both turned as the taiyukai came in. He knelt by the futon. Rin reached out around Inuyasha and grasped her father's hand.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "You are well?"

"I think so." She said. "How did you heal me?"

"I didn't" Sesshoumaru responded. "A demon's mate has a unique ability to heal some wounds. Inuyasha saved you."

"You aren't mad?"

"That you mated my brother without my permission?" Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small huff which could have been a laugh. "No, child. I knew it would happen sooner or later. You could not have chosen a stronger mate."

"Wow." Inuyasha said gruffly, and wondered briefly if he would be called upon to embrace his brother. He felt a little uncomfortable at the prospect.

"You could have chosen," Sesshoumaru continued, "a more intelligent mate. But I will overlook his inadequacies in light of the fact that he did manage to pull you from near death."

Rin laugehd softly. Inuyasha felt that he had been insulted but wasn't quite sure.

"I love him, Sesshoumaru." She said.

"I can see that."

"Hey," Inuyasha interjected, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Rin laughed and leaned back. Her mate helped her to lie back against a stack of pillows. "What happened to the she-demon?"

"She is dead."

"You killed her?" Rin gasped.

"No, I killed her." Said a voice from the door. Rin looked up and saw Hitae standing in the doorway, eyes cast down submissively. Inuyasha growled and turned so that Rin was hidden behind his back.

"Brother," Sesshoumaru said warningly.

"I thought you told him to get gone." Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru said.

"Shut it Sesshoumaru. This guy is after my mate I don't have to be nice to him!" Inuyasha cracked his claws. "I should kill you where you stand, you piece of filth."

"I would understand of you did." Hitae said.

"Why did you kill her?" Rin asked from behind her mate.

"She tried to kill you," Hitae responded simply. "And your family was not interested in exacting justice."

"We won't over this before, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled. "We were just waiting until a trib...a tray…."

"A tribunal," Sesshoumaru supplied dryly.

"That's what I said! We were waiting for that."

"It is no matter now." Hitae said. "I am leaving. I came to tell you goodbye."

There was a long pause. Sesshoumaru stood and bowed slightly. "You will find safe haven here should you choose to return. I suggest that you avoid the village of Edo, where my brother and his mate are likely to reside."

"Understood." And with that one word, Hitae turned and left. The small family in the room did not see the defeat in his stony face. The demon with the dark eyes stood outside in the brisk air, flexed his shoulders, breathed in through his nose, and smiled slightly. He may have had to leave behind the best female he'd ever seen, but at least, at last, he was free. He released his sash and let his haori fall to the ground as he made his way towards the gates of the fortress. He would travel north. Perhaps someday he would return to check on his dark-haired beauty, but always upwind of her protective mate.

Rin slept again after the meeting with Hitae, safely wrapped in her mate's arms. When she woke again Sesshoumaru forced both her and Inuyasha to eat. While they ate, he brought them up to speed on what she had missed. After she had been wounded, Inuyasha had carried her back to the fortress. Sesshoumaru traveled ahead with Mao, intending to put her before a tribunal. His plans had been interrupted when she attempted to escape using yet another one of Rin's poison knives. The plan was interrupted by Hitae, who arrived in time to separate Mao's head from her body. He stayed with Sesshoumaru's unconscious form until he woke. The two agreed that Rin's poison, while an asset for her as a vulnerable human, seemed to be more trouble than it was worth when it fell into the wrong hands.

Rin had slept for three days. In that time Sesshoumaru had purged the fortress of those who had been loyal to Lady Mao. Only a very few had put up any kind of resistance. The Lord of the Western Lands was poised to take his place back without major incident.

Sesshoumaru planned to stay at the fortress and re-establish relations with his subjects. Inuyasha promised Rin they could return to visit as often as she liked.

A week later, Sesshoumaru embraced his adopted daughter at the gates of the fortress. He considered embracing his brother but dismissed the uncomfortable idea. Instead Inuyasha grasped his forearm firmly before turned and making his way, arm around his mate, into the forest.

Once they were alone in the forest, Rin stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha turned to regard her, alarmed.

"Are you okay? Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," Rin replied. "Only I felt like we were being watched the whole time we were at the fortress. I never got to...I'm just so…"

Inuyasha seemed to understand. He wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her close.

"So you really thought I was dead?" He murmured into her hair. Run shuddered.

"There was so much blood, and later, he said he had killed you."

"I would never leave you, sweetheart." Inuyasha dared to say. "I would find a way, I would fight death itself for you."

"I love you. I didn't know I could feel like this."

Inuyasha leaned back enough to see her face, and then lowered his lips to hers. They kissed, and Rin began to thread her fingers through his hair. Inuyasha stopped her before she reached his ears.

"Stop that, woman," He said playfully, "This time I'm going to get you home before I let you start that."

Rin smiled and leaned against her mate, feeling so safe in his arms.

"Then let's go."


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Come on."

"No."

"Sess, I want you to be happy."

"It is not a feasible idea."

"Like hell it's not."

Sessoumaru sighed. Rin had been bringing this subject up way too often over the last few hundred years.

"Rin, it was too long to wait."

"Well, for her it would be like the blink of an eye!"

"Rin," Inuyasha said, as he came into the room, swatting her playfully with a newspaper, "Leave him alone. He'll decide on his own when he wants to go see her."

"I'm _not _going to go see her." Sesshoumaru insisted.

Inuyasha merely snorted and went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Rin leaned back into her armchair, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Sess, don't you want little ones too? My baby should have cousins!"

"Rin, you keep pointing out how you _suppose _I feel about her. You've never taken into account how **little **she may feel for me. I don't even remember what happened the last time I saw her."

"Bullshit. I know you remember everything about her. Why else would you wait so long?"

"Lack of suitable options." Sesshoumaru responded stubbornly.

"Listen Sess," Inuyasha said from the kitchen, crunching on a mouthful of granola. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I watched her some, around the time she would have come back for he last time. She's a great girl. She's working her way through school now. You could do worse."

"That's not...I'm not concerned…" Sesshoumaru was finding it hard to concentrate. "What did she look like?" He asked finally, hating himself. Inuyasha grinned indulgently, but it was Rin who answered.

"She's beautiful, and happy. She was really sad for a while. Inuyasha says she's been looking for us, for demons. It's been six years since she came through the well Sess. I just think it's time."

Sesshoumaru considered. "She won't like me." He said, crossing and uncrossing his legs. His tailored suit was getting wrinkled.

Inuyasha chortled from the kitchen, "Of course she won't. Not at first. _Nobody _likes you at first."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, but Rin's soft tutting drew his attention to her.

The hundreds of years had not aged Rin, but given her a depth unknown by most humans. She was greatly pregnant and radiant. Sesshoumaru knew this child meant more than anything to Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," She said, adding an honorific nobody had thought to use in decades, "that's where _we _can help you. Why don't you at least try?"

Sesshoumaru thought of the woman who had kept his mind occupied for hundreds of years. As the years drew closer and closer to her existence, he had begun to contemplate a possible reunion. But the fact remained that his passion for her, although not dampened by years apart, was completely private. She had no idea he'd ever felt anything for her. She could even still be carrying a torch for his brother. But when he looked at Rin's hopeful face, and the beautiful roundness of her belly, he couldn't help but long for the dark-haired woman who had captured his fascination so many years ago. And now she was here. In this city, a grown woman, ready to be pursued.

He sighed.

"Tell me what to do."

**The End**

Check back soon for the sequel: **A Shocking Proposal! **What will Kagome think when the bloodthirsty taiyukai of her past arrives on her doorstep with flowers? Expect laughter and romance….but chances are at some point someone may try to kill someone else…..


End file.
